Gorillaz destino: LA
by Gerthie
Summary: Noodle le da una gran noticia a la banda que cambiara todo... Falta poco para los Grammys en L.A y ahi habra reencuentros, separaciones etc.  Nota: GORILLAZLOVER tuvo la idea original de este fic...lean el suyo "Noodle's surprise to the band"  :
1. La sorpresa de Noodle

**Hola a todos! Aquí mi nuevo y primer fic :3 waah! Y de mi banda favorita: GORILLAZ! :DDDDDDD oKNO ._." **

**Bueno… Primer Capitulo!**

**Capitulo 1: La sorpresa de Noodle.**

Murdoc y Russel estaban viendo un partido de soccer en el sillón. Ellos dos no dejaban de gritar. Cada uno le iba a un equipo opuesto. Noodle estaba ahí, callada, sentada en un escalón, aburrida y aturdida de los gritos de los chicos.

-VAMOS! NUNCA LOS HE VISTO JUGAR TAN MAL!-empezo Murdoc

-Viejo, ellos siempre juegan mal, no han anotado un gol desde que… amm-Continuo Russ

-puedes callar tu MALDITA BOCA?

Noodle aturdida, volteo a ver si su amado, 2-D, llegaba… Y asi fue

-Ya les decimos?- Noods pregunto

-Como quieras…- 2-D le contesto acariciándole el cabello

Noodle se levanto del escalon, los dos se dirigieron a ese par de gritones… Noodle rezaba para que Murdoc no se enojara con ella con lo que le diría a continuación…

-MIRA QUE BUEN PASE! TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD!

-Como sea van a perder… Observa el marcador!

Noodle se acerco y dijo:

-Chicos… Tengo algo importante que decirles

Murdoc y Russ no le hicieron caso… Siguieron viendo el juego

-Chicos…

-SHHH! VAN A ANOTAR!

Noodle se acerco a la televisión de plasma, Murdoc se paro para poder gritar "GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" y Russel no estaba tan satisfecho…

-SIIIIIIII!-en ese mismo momento, Noodle desconecta la televisión, y Russel voltea a ver a Murdoc con una cara muy feliz.

-Pero que?

-Tengo algo importante que decirles…

-Escupelo, Noods-Russel le dijo con cariño

-Emm… Estoy… Embarazada.

2-D Abrazo a Noodle, Russel y Murdoc se pararon, Russel con cara de ternura y Murdoc no parecía estar feliz.

-Oh!, Enserio? Que alegría! Como lo llamaran? Va a ser niño o niña? Sere su tio? Quien es el padre? Donde vivirá?- Russel bombardeo a 2-D con muchísimas mas preguntas.

-Tu y yo, ahora mismo en la cocina-Murdoc le dijo a Noodle… La verdad no parecía de lo mas feliz…

Murdoc fue a la cocina, Noodle lo siguió preocupada… Cuando llegaron a la cocina Murdoc cerro de golpe la puerta…

-Como paso?... Porque? Porque a mi banda!

Cuando Murdoc dijo esto ultimo, Noodle sintió algo de coraje, trato de abrir la boca para reclamarle a Murdoc pero… No se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo… No le gusto nada que Murdz dijera eso… Eso significa que su banda lo es todo y no su pequeña… Murdoc seguía hablando, haciendo preguntas y preguntas que Noodle no quería responder…

-ERES SOLO UNA CHICA DE 19 AÑOS!

Esto hizo sentir a Noodle muy mal, Murdoc se fue… enojado con Noodle, y mas con 2-D

**A la Mañana Siguiente**

Noodle se había levantado hasta tarde, ya que se desvelo muchísimo pensando en todo lo que le dijo Murdoc y como afectaría a la banda el bebé.

A nadie le gustaba que Noodle se levantara tarde, porque a Murdoc le tocaba hacer el desayuno… Al que mas le hartaba esto era a Russel, el decía que Noodle preparaba la mejor comida del planeta… Murdoc siempre preparaba harina con agua cocida osea: engrudo…

La primera vez que paso todo eso, nadie sabia que preparar, Russel y 2-D parecían zombies y Murdoc estaba muy activo (La razón no es necesaria O_o) y preparo el desayuno a lo loco, a

2-D le encanto, a Russel también, hasta que descubrió el secreto.

-Oh viejo, no comeré eso otra vez- decía Russel alejando el plato de su vista-Es tan asqueroso

-Sabe mejor de lo que se ve-2-D decía esto con la boca llena de engrudo. Russel se asqueó y se levanto a prepararse algo mejor.

-Pero que estas haciendo? Por el amor de Satán! Porque nadie sabe de lo bueno en esta casa?- Murdoc gritó

-Lo se… Esta cosa esta deliciosa nunca había probado algo tan…- En ese momento Murdoc le avento una sarten a 2-D

-Callate Tonto!

-Oye! Eso dolio!

-Ese era el punto- Murdoc sonrió, 2-D se sobaba la herida que le había dejado el.

En ese momento, Noodle llego, en el estado Zombie que todo mundo tiene al levantarse

-Buenos días princesa! Como estas?-Russel le dijo a Noodle… que aun no se despertaba bien

-Tuve un sueño raro… Fue de que…

-No hables! Debes estar muy hambrienta! Despues de ese sueño tan raro debes tener hambre! Ten, toma esto!- Russel le dijo feliz, dándole unos huevos estrellados con tocino, formando una carita feliz. Esto despertó un poquito a Noodle, Russel jamás había echo todo eso por ella, pensaba que era por la noticia que les dijo ayer.

Ella comia tranquila, las miradas enojadas de Murdoc la incomodaban un poquito, pero aun asi, comia tranquila… Nunca había comido tan rico en toda su vida… Jugo de naranja casero, huevos estrellados y tocino. Ella ya había probado todo esto, pero no tan rico.

-Russel, desde cuando cocinas? Esto esta delicioso!-Le dijo Noodle a Russel

-Amm pues desde las…-Russel vio su reloj feliz-las… Como desde las 10:32 A.M

-A VER! QUIERO PROBAR!-Murdoc grito y le quito el plato a Noodle y empezó a comer.

-Suerte de principiante… Novato, mejor come esto!-Murdoc le avento el plato lleno de engrudo a Noodle, ella al ver esto se asqueó y tomo el otro plato de las manos de Murdoc.

-Engrudo? Preparas engrudo cuando no hay nada de comida? Es enserio? ENGRUDO?-Russel empezó a discutir con Murdoc acerca de eso-

-Enserio sabe mejor de lo…-2-D fue interrumpido por las caras malvadas que le hacían Russ y Murdoc que significaban: CALLATE!.

Noodle vio a 2-D y se le acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No les hagas caso, tienen envidia de no tener novia-Noodle le dijo sonriente a 2-D

Russ y Murdoc voltearon a ver a Noodle

-OYE! Yo si he teni…-Murdoc grito, pero Noodle lo calló poniéndole el dedo en la boca.

-shh… No discutas mas-Noodle le dijo pacíficamente-Esa tal Nadine no cuenta, nunca la llegaste a conocer.

Murdoc quería decirle algo pero no se atrevió, no quería mas problemas ahora.

**Bueno chicos! Aquí termina el primer capitulo! Ojala les este gustando.**

**Este fic tendrá mucho de todo, drama, comedia, etc etc… **

**Bueno esperen el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Nicalls, no seas aguafiestas El anil

**Ok chicos! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la dramática historia ._." jeje Ojala les guste, dejen sus comentarios etc etc (:**

**Capitulo 2: Nicalls… No seas aguafiestas!/El anillo de diamante/La invitación**

Noodle, 2D y Murdoc estaban en la sala viendo "El exorcismo de Emily Rose" que han visto mas de 1400 veces. Noodle estaba recargada en el hombro de 2D y el la abrazaba. Murdoc estaba al otro lado disfrutando de la película, algo que los demás no hacían.

-Vamos chicos! Es una película nueva!-Murdoc intento motivar a los otros dos.

-Esa película la hemos visto una infinidad de veces-Dijo Noodle

-Si y hasta ahorita ya me la se de mem…-2-D fue interrumpido por el plato de palomitas que le avento Murdoc.

Mas tarde, Russel llego corriendo y saltando a la sala, muy emocionado.

-HEY CHICOS MIREN ESTO! HAY UN PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES CERCA DE KONG STUDIOS! VAMOS VAMOS **VAMOS!**-Russel gritaba muy emocionado enseñándoles el anuncio a los demás.-Por aquí no hay parques de diversiones! Es mi oportunidad de ganarme un oso rosado que huele a frutas!

-SI! Hay que ir Murdoc!-Noodle dijo volteando a ver a Murdoc

"Es mi oportunidad" 2-D Penso acordándose del anillo que compro hace 3 dias, SE COMPROMETERIA CON NOODLE!

-VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!-Decian Russel y Noodle a coro emocionados.

-Esta bien, si **YA**! Vámonos! No quiero perder tiempo!-Murdoc dijo ya rendido.

-SIII!

Todos tomaron sus chamarras y salieron, hacia un poco de frio, noviembre ya venia y el aire estaba algo frio, las hojas caian y para 2-D era el dia perfecto para comprometerse con Noodle.

2-D veía el anillo de diamante, era muy grande.

-Hey viejo! Se lo vas a pedir hoy?-Russel le susurro a el

-Ojalá, quiero tenerla para toda la vida-2-D dijo feliz.

-Busca un buen lugar, debajo de un árbol, en el túnel del amor en… Espera, ahí viene.

-Ya están listos?-Dijo Noodle tomandole la mano a 2-D

-Si, hermosura.-2-D dijo esto y le dio un beso en los labios, corto pero tierno. Noodle sonrio.

-**APURENSE NO TENGO TODO EL MALDITO DIA!-**Murdoc grito dentro del Winnebago, sonando al mismo tiempo la bocina de este.

Dentro del Winnebago sonaba a todo volumen "Dirty Harry" Russel cantaba con toda su alma el rap. Murdoc conducía, al lado estaba Russel y atrás estaban Noodle y 2-D, Noodle recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de 2-D y el la abrazaba con dulzura

El viaje duro menos de 10 minutos, esta algo cerca el lugar, Murdoc al ver ese lugar se acordó de su padre, pero luego se borro todo eso de su mente.

-Llegamos!-Russel grito y se fue corriendo a la entrada del parque.

2-D Le tomo la mano a Noodle y se dirigieron a la entrada.

-Vamos, no quiero perderme "_Bonanza",_ hay que irnos antes de las 6:00-Murdoc les dijo señalando su reloj

-Vamos Murdoc, este es uno de los pocos días en los que nos divertimos, no seas aguafiestas!-Noodle le dijo tratando de motivarlo a divertirse, mientras ella tomaba el cachete.

-Hay ya esta bien! Vayanse a jugar! Yo me quedo aquí-Dijo Murdoc sentándose en una silla.

Russel, 2-D y Noodle se subieron a una montaña rusa, Murdoc los veía y se imaginaba que ellos se subían y nunca regresaban. Murdoc sonrio y se rio maléficamente.

-Emm disculpa-Llego un tipo con mucho acné y lentes que parecía de 16 años con Murdoc -Tiene que entrar alguien mayor de 40 años con ellos.

**-PERO QUE?**-Murdoc grito viendo a Russel, 2-D y Noodle que lo saludaban en el carrito de la montaña.

-ah, ya que da igual- El se había rendido y camino hacia ellos.

-Lanzamiento en 3,2,1-dijo el tipo con acné con cara de aburrido.

El cochecito salio disparado, Murdoc no se esperaba eso, pensaba que era de esas montañas rusas que avanzaba a 1km por hora.

Cuando bajaron Murdoc se sentía super mareado, quería vomitar. Se acerco a un bote de basura y **PUAJ! **Vomitó en el.

-Aja! Estuvo sensacional! me encanto!-dijo Russel acercándose a 2-D, Noodle estaba comprando algodón de azúcar. -Hey, ya le dirás?

-Si! Ire al árbol que esta alla, ahí se lo pediré.-2-D le contesto, y se fue directo con Noodle.

-Adonde va?-Dijo Murdoc aun mareado. Russel no contesto pero sonrio.

**Mientras tanto con 2-D**

-Noodle!-2-D le grito a la pequeña japonesa

-Mande, 2-D-San- Le contesto con dulzura- Te compre un algodón de azúcar azul, porque es tu preferido.

-Gracias hermosa, oye sígueme, tengo que decirte algo importante-Le dijo y tomo su mano.

Los dos corrieron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol muy grande.

-Bien… Noodle hemos sido novios desde hace 2 años y pues me encantas y quiero…-2-D hizo una pausa nerviosa.

-Quieres que?-Noodle preguntó.

-Te quisieras casar conmigo?-2-D le dijo enseñándole el anillo.

Noodle se quedo muy emocionada.

-**SI SI SI SI SI!**- dijo y beso a 2-D en los labios, fue un beso un poco largo. –Te amo!- Noodle grito y abrazo a 2-D. Se puso el anillo muy feliz.

-Nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. Entendido?-2-D le dijo y sonrió

-Entendido.

**Con Russel y Murdoc…**

-QUE LA CONCHA VA A HACER QUE?-Murdoc grito con furia fingida.

-emm no grites, estamos en la casa de los espejos y se pueden romper

-Pero Stuart Tusspot no es lo demasiado inteligente para pedirle eso a una chica!-dijo con voz aguda. En ese momento un espejo cóncavo se rompió.

-Oye! Ese me ayudaba a verme flaco!

-Me vale un pepino!- en ese mismo momento Murdoc se fue hacia donde están 2-D y Noodle.

-HEY! USTEDES DOS!-Dijo Murdoc apuntándoles a 2-D y a Noodle

-Oh Murdoc-San! Estoy comprometida con 2-D!-le dijo Noodle a Murdoc

Murdoc no parecía tan feliz

-Ya vámonos, ya son las 5:50.

**De vuelta a Kong Studios**

Estaban todos bajándose del winnebago cuando Russel vio que había una carta en el correo, era dorada, brillaba.

-Hey chicos! Vengan a ver!-Russel llamo a todos.

-Que es?-Noodle pregunto.

-Es, es…

**Bueno chicos… Hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el siguiente capitulo sabran que es lo que recibieron… UuUuUuUuUu :D **


	3. Dia padre e Hija

**Hola chicos! Ha sido un dia demasiado lluvioso! Perfecto para escribir la historia :3 Aquí el capitulo:**

**Capitulo 3: Dia Padre e Hija**

-QUEDAMOS NOMINADOS EN LOS GRAMMYS POR LA CANCION "DO YA THING"!-Murdoc no dejaba de bailar por esa gran noticia, estaba corriendo por todo Kong Studios

Los 3 miraban aburridos a Murdoc, ya llevaba **3 HORAS **gritando lo mismo.

-Te podrías **CALLAR?**-Russel le grito ya muy harto. 2-D no quiso decir nada porque tenia miedo que, como estaba tan activo, le hiciera algo.-Vamos, dile algo, anda demasiado feliz, no creo que te haga algo-Le dijo Russel poniendo su mano en el hombro.

2-D levanto el pecho y se armo de valor para decirle algo.

-NICALLS! Deja de gritar por toda la casa y ven y siéntate a ver la televisión!-Dijo levantando un dedo, con la voz mas grave que tenia y con miedo.

Murdoc, cuando oyo eso, se detuvo, se volteo lentamente hacia 2-D, camino lentamente hacia a el…

-Stuart, que has dicho?-Dijo el sin levantar la vista.

-Emm… que "Mis callos! No de…-2-D fue interrumpido por la mano de Murdoc en su cuello tratando de ahorcarlo.

-Si vuelves a abrir la boca para decirme algo, juro que te saco tus intestinos y **TE LOS METO POR LA BOCA!-**Murdoc solto a 2-D y el se fue corriendo.

-Creo que eso no estuvo bien, deja de ser asi con el! D: - Noodle le dijo a Murdoc

-Bueno cambiando el tema, **EMPIEZEN A EMPACAR PORQUE MAÑANA NOS VAMOS TEMPRANO A LAS 6:00 A.M A LOS ANGELES, DE ACUERDO?**

-Pero si todavía faltan como 2 meses para eso!-Russel le dijo a Murdoc sin buscar problemas

-Pero hay que estar preparados para no hacer el ridículo como la otra vez… Empiecen ya!, mañana no quiero salir corriendo!

-De acuerdo-Russel y Noodle dijeron a coro y se dirigieron a su cuarto.

-Es tiempo de ganar un premio- Murdoc pensó en voz alta y rio.

**Tiempo mas tarde**

2-D estaba empacando su maleta cuando… **TOC TOC!**

**-**Pase!- el grito

Noodle entro con una linda sonrisa.

-Hola hermosa-2-D dijo sonriente.

-Hola amor, oye tengo un muy mal presentimiendo sobre nuestra ida a L.A, siento que algo malo pasara.

-puaj! Tonterias, piensa todas las cosas que nos han pasado a todos en esta casa, todos siguen aquí, no?

-No me refiero a eso, entre nosotros dos…

-Sabes que no te dejaría por nada del mundo, ni por nadie, contigo soy la persona mas feliz del mundo, mas que nadie, yo te amo y lo sabes y no dejaría que un tipo llegue y te haga algo, siempre te voy a proteger, amar y muchas cosas mas que tardaría mas de dos semanas en terminar de decir.

En ese momento 2-D abraza a Noodle por un hombro y le da un beso en la frente.

-Aww te amo

-Yo mas, hermosa

Los dos se dieron un tierno beso.

Murdoc estaba afuera oyendo toda la conversación.

"_Oh dios, los dos se aman, será que mi pequeña ya tiene todo lo que quería? Mmm… Tratare de hacerla mas feliz!"_

**TOC TOC!**. Murdoc toco a la puerta del cuarto de 2-D

-Pase!-2-D grito.

-Hola Noodle, Hola Face-ache, Noodle, puedo hablar un segundo contigo? Te espero en la sala-Dijo Murdoc pacíficamente

Cuando Murdoc se fue, Noodle entro en duda.

-Porque actuó asi? Nunca lo hace-Noodle dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Sera porque en realidad te quiere?-2-D sonrió

-Jeje, no lo se, bueno, ire a ver.

-Ok, oye espera.

-Mande

-Nunca olvides que te amo

-Nunca lo voy a olvidar (: - Noodle sonrió y se fue

Ella bajo las escaleras, no sabia si el tema era bueno o malo, pero aun asi bajo, tenia que obedecer a la persona que la crio toda su vida.

Cuando llego, el estaba en el sillón, con un cigarrillo.

-Mande… Murdoc?- Noodle nunca llama "Papa" a Murdoc, porque ella pensaba que el se molestaría, algunas veces lo hacia, pero el no ponía atención.

-Quiero hablar un momento contigo-Murdoc dijo sin voltear a ver a Noodle y apagando su cigarrilo

-Es… algo malo?-Dijo ella sentándose.

-Que? No! Nada malo simplemente quiero hablar-Dijo por fin volteando a verla-Me he dado cuenta de que ahora eres mas feliz que antes con Stuart, _(Espacio vacio: Amo que Murdoc le diga "Stuart" a 2-D xD) _y eso me agrada, verte feliz, asi que quería hacerte aun **MAS **feliz de lo que eres ahora.

-Como?

-Un dia padre e hija, tu y yo! Pensaba en posponer el viaje hasta el dia siguiente de mañana e irnos a algún lado toda la tarde tu y yo, que opinas?

Noodle abrió mucho los ojos y volteo a ver a Murdoc, ella pensaba que ese dia jamás llegaría.

Se levanto y asintió con mucha alegría

-Si! Claro que si!

Murdoc sonrio, se levanto y los dos se abrazaron.

-Entonces mañana a las 2:00?-Noodle pregunto

-Si! Hasta la hora que te canses

-Uff… Muy tarde (:

-A los lugares que quieras, ok?

-Hecho!-Noodle dijo y se fue, pero antes…- Oye…

-Si?- Murdoc respondió

-Te quiero, papá

Murdoc sonrio con ternura.

-Yo también te quiero, Noods.

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana (:

**La mañana siguiente…**

_-It's Broken, Our love, Brokeeeeeeeen!-_ Murdoc cantaba mientras se afeitaba, estaba feliz de que Noodle no lo viera como bicho raro al decirle todo eso. El simplemente quería ser buen padre y amigo.

Los demás desayunaban, Russel hizo el desayuno otra vez, muy delicioso según todos, hizo hot cakes con jarabe de chocolate. Tenian algo que los dejaba muy diferentes a todos los ordinarios hot cakes.

-Russel, te mereces un 1000 sobre 10! Esto te ha quedado delicioso!-2-D decía masticando sus deliciosos hot cakes

-Mmm gracias mi querido señor Tusspot , eso es solo el principio-Le contesto el en tono elegante.

-HOLA MUNDO!-Murdoc llego feliz con un suéter negro puesto.

Russel y 2-D vieron a Murdoc extrañados. Menos Noodle, que veía a Murdoc feliz

-Oye, no se suponía que nos iríamos hoy a las 4:00 A.M?-2-D pregunto rascándose la cabeza

-CORRECCION Face-ache! A las 6:00 A.M… Mmm… es que quiero pasar tiempo con mi querida pequeña Noods-dijo acariciándole el cabello a ella. Russel y 2-D se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros.

-UN SATANISTA NO PUEDE PASAR TIEMPO CON SU PEQUEÑA?-Murdoc les grito a los 2.

-N-n-no, n-n-o es e-eso S-sir Nic-Nicalls-dijo 2-D tartamudeando y con un tono algo elegante.-Simple-simplemente e-es ra-raro que ust-usted qui- Murdoc lo interrumpe.

-NUNCA me llames por "Usted" ni por "Señor Nicalls" yo soy Murdoc! Y punto! Ok?-Murdoc le grito a 2-D en "buen plan"

**1:56 P.M**

-Anda! Noods!-Murdoc le grito a ella.

-Ya voy!-Le grito, bajando las escaleras y poniéndose una chamarra. Llevaba puesto exactamente la ropa que tenia en el video "El mañana". Por alguna razón, ella se acordaba mucho de Murdoc con esa canción.

2-D venia atrás de Noodle.

-Sube al coche, princesa, ahorita voy-le dijo a Noodle volteando a ver a 2-D

-No estas actuando verdad?-2-D le pregunto algo preocupado al Satanista.

-Claro que no! Como actuaria con ella? Es mi casi mi hija, yo la crié todos estos años

-Espero que no sea actuación-Murdoc se volteo para dirigirse al Winnebago.

-Sabes lo mucho que la podrías herir-Murdoc, al oir esto se detuvo, se quedo pensativo y volvió a avanzar.

Entro al Winnebago.

-Hola-Dijo Noodle muy feliz.

-Hola princesa, de nuevo.-dijo poniéndose el cinturón- Y… a donde quieres ir primero?

**Una Hora mas tarde… (OMG xD)**

-Jamas vuelvo a venir aquí, Oh dulce Satán, **SACAME DE AQUÍ!**- Murdoc gritaba de rodillas.

Estaban en la obra "Pinocho", la obra favorita de Noodle. (Para quienes no lo sepan, Murdoc era obligado a vestirse de Pinocho por su padre, para que fuera humillado. Leer: Rise of the Ogre, en español: El ascenso del ogro)

-Vamos Murdz! Esto no es tan malo, amo las obras de…

-**SIMPLEMENTE SACAME DE AQUÍ!**-Le grito Murdoc lloriqueando.

-Esta bien, vámonos.

Cuando estaban a fuera, Murdoc consiguió papel de baño que estaba dentro del Winnebago y lo empezó a lanzar al teatro donde estaba la obra. Noodle observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-No crees que esta mal lo que estas haciendo?-Le pregunto ella

-No! Si esto pertenece a mi pasado esta bien!-Le contesto el aventando el papel-Ten princesa!, únete a la diversión!

Noodle observo el rollo de papel, se encogió de hombros y empezó a lanzarlo.

-Al parecer si te quieres divertir!

-Solo es un rato! No creo que esto dure tanto!

Despues de algunos minutos de aventar papel, a lo lejos se oia la policía

-Hey Murdz! Creo que ya nos descubrieron!

-Si lo se! VAMONOS!, CORRE, AL WINNEBAGO!

Los dos corrieron hacia este y se fueron a toda maquina.

Todo iba bien hasta que…

-**OH POR FAVOR NO!**-Murdoc grito porque al winnebago se le había acabado el combustible. Todavia no perdían a los policías.

-**SAL! Hay que correr!**

Los dos salieron corriendo. Llegaron a un basurero. Al parecer los habían perdido.

-Bueno… Yo quería un autógrafo de ellos-Dijo un policía

-Yo también.

-Eso fue **GENIAL!**

-Lo se! Fue super loco!-Noodle decía muy feliz.

-Jaja, ahora a donde quieres ir?

Noodle se quedo pensativa viendo el cielo amarillo, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Mmm, no lo se, mejor ya nos vamos, no?

-Si, será mejor, vamos por el winnebago

Los dos fueron al winnebago y lo empujaron, no faltaba mucho para llegar a Kong Studios. Cuando llegaron, estaban muy agotados de empujar al transporte de una tonelada.

-UM! Lo olvidaba, te compre algo-Murdoc dijo dirigiéndose a la cajuela, la abrió y saco una guitarra que por el diseño se veía como de 50 000 dolares –Para ti y solo para ti.

Noodle se quedo muda, estaba muy sorprendida. Ella abrazo a Murdoc.

-No me lo meresco, pero gracias.

-**COMO DEMONIOS NO TE LO VAS A MERECER? TU HAS SIDO LA PERSONA MAS HERMOSA EN TODA MI VIDA, COMO DE-MO-NIOS NO TE LO PODRIAS MERECER?-** Noodle al oir todo esto, en ves de intentar callar a Murdoc le dio otro abrazo muy fuerte.

-Te quiero mucho, papá.

Murdoc sonrio mucho, el pensaba que todos estos años había sido muy mal padre, pero no, con todo esto ocurrido ya se dijo todo.

-Bien, vamos adentro, aquí hace frio.

-Esta bien-Dijo Noodle tomando su nueva guitarra.

Cuando los dos entraron, vieron a 2-D y a Russel jugando a la consola, al parecer, un juego de carreras de carros.

-**OH VAMOS! PORQUE ESTA PORQUERIA AVANZA TAN LENTO?**- Russel gritaba desesperadamente.

-Sera porque elegiste un carro pesado-le contesto 2-D en tono pacifico-Uh? Hola! Como les fue?

-Super genial!-Le contesto Noodle.-Ojala esto se repita.

Murdoc se quedo pensativo.

-Ammm, **YA DUERMANSE MAÑANA NOS IREMOS A LOS ANGELES A LAS 6:00 A.M ! SE TENDRAN QUE LEVANTAR A LAS 5:00 A.M PORQUE TODOS TARDAN AÑOS EN DESAYUNAR.**-Murdoc grito apuntando hacia su reloj

-Pero si son las 7:30! Ni siquiera hemos ce…-2-D Contesto, pero fue interrumpido

-**ME VALE UN PEPINO! CENEN ALGO Y VAYANSE A DORMIR!**-Contesto el apuntando hacia la cocina. Todos se levantaron y se fueron corriendo a la cocina.

"_Amm…y asi es como todo vuelve a la normalidad"_- Noodle pensó y se fue con ellos.

**OMG! Esto ha sido lo mas largo que he escrito! Nunca había echo algo asi :3**

**Bueno… Esperen el siguiente capitulo! :3 Dejen sus reviews! Si hay algún error no olviden decírmelo :3 Chau! :3**


	4. En el aeropuerto, la vida no es sabrosa

**Hola a todos! Aquí el nuevo capitulo! POR FIN SE VAN A LOS ANGELES A LOS GRAMMYS! WAAA! :3 (faltan 2 meses :3) hahaha bueno aquí el cap:**

**Capitulo 4: En el aeropuerto, la vida no es mas sabrosa.**

Era de noche, como las 2:15 A.M Noodle no podía dormir bien gracias a una pesadilla que tuvo, no podía evitarlo, tuvo que llorar… Esa pesadilla era horrible. Salio de su cuarto, fue directo a la cocina a tomar algo de agua. Cuando ella entro, ahí estaba Murdoc, sentado y fumando.

-Amm Murdoc?

-Oh! Hola princesa, que haces despierta tan tarde?

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible, sobre nuestro viaje a los Angeles.

-Cuentamela, o como quieras, supongo que no quieres hablar sobre ella, por lo que veo.

-No si, esta bien, te la contare.

-Escupelo nena

-Bueno, soñé de que 2-D…-En ese momento Noodle se puso a llorar de nuevo

-No llores princesa, si quieres no la cuentes, te pondrá mas triste.

-Es que tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que decírselo a alguien, y será mejor decírtela a ti.

-Bueno, si piensas que es lo mejor cuenta.

-Bueno, soñé que 2-D se enamoraba de otra persona, alguien muy cercana a el. Y que el me dejaba de querer y que…-Se puso a llorar mas

-Princesa, será mejor que pares, para que no te sientas tan mal.

-Esta bien…

-Bueno, mejor ve a dormir, vamos, te sigo.

-Ok…

Noodle se fue a su cuarto, Murdoc la siguió para que no se sintiera sola en los pasillos.

**A la mañana siguiente ****O_o**

Murdoc entro al cuarto de 2-D silenciosamente. El estaba dormido. Murdoc tenia una sonrisa diabólica. Se acerco al oído de 2-D y…

**-FACE-!**- Le grito exageradamente fuerte. El grito duro casi 10 minutos

-Oh Mi Dios! Por que hiciste eso! D:

Murdoc estaba atacado de risa. Cuando salio del cuarto no dejaba de reírse.

Noodle estaba afuera de su cuarto, esperando a que Murdoc se fuera. Traia una bandeja con unos hot cakes con miel de maple y mantequilla. Al lado de este había 4 galletas con chispas de chocolate (Hechas por Russel) y de beber, traia jugo de naranja casero.

Noodle entro al cuarto. Cuando entro 2-D estaba en su cama abrazando sus piernas por el trauma que traia.

-Ho-Hola No-Noodle-Decia temblando

-Hola guapo, te traje el desayuno. Eso si que fue un despertar bizarro.

-Enserio?-Le contesto en tono sarcástico mientras tomaba una galleta.-Mmm, no te debiste molestar en traerme el desayuno a la cama, yo podía ir por…

-Shh! No hables, solo disfruta- Le contesto ella poniéndole el dedo en los labios para que se callara.

-Esto esta delicioso!- Dijo el-Quieres?- le pregunto el apuntando hacia la bandeja

-No , gracias, tu come, yo ya desayune.

-Umm ok.

Cuando termino, el estaba acariciando su estomago con satisfacción. Noodle le dio un tierno beso.

-Bueno! Me ire a bañar para irnos.

-Esta bien, será mejor que te apures porque todos ya estamos listos, vamos Vamos **VAMOS!**- dijo ella saliéndose del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

_OH STYLOOO! __GO FORTH BLOSSOM IN YOUR SOUUL!_-2-D no dejaba de cantar en la ducha. Los demás estaban escuchándolo desde la sala. Ellos veian la televisión

-Se oye feliz-Russel dijo volteando a ver a Murdoc, que estaba impaciente.

-(: Y canta taaaaaaaaaan hermoso-Dijo Noodle abrazando a su peluche alienígena-japonés.

-Se nota que enserio esta enamorada de Stu-le susurro Russ a Murdoc.

-Grr-Gruño Murdoc en tono molesto.

El Murdoc del dia anterior había muerto. Ya no era como ese dia, tierno, dulce etc

Ahora era el verdadero Nicalls. Tal vez cambio de actitud. Pero su corazón negro siempre será el mismo.

Murdoc fue por una escoba a la cocina y empezó a golpear el techo, en donde 2-D pisaba.

-**TE PUEDES APURAR? YA SON LAS 5:30! APURATE NO TENGO TU MALDITO DIA!**-Le empezó a gritar y al mismo tiempo a golpear

Noodle rodó los ojos.

**Media Hora mas tarde, directo al aeropuerto**

-Murdoc, no manejes tan rápido!-Noodle le grito a el angustiada.

-Tenemos prisa! El idiota de Stuart se atraso demasiado!

-Pero simplemente se estaba bañando!

-Pero yo no me tardo ni dos minutos en bañarme!

-**SERA PORQUE NUNCA TE BAÑAS?**-Russel le grito ya muy harto

-**PUEDES CERRAR LA MALDITA BOCA? EN ESTE CASO HOCICO!**

Y asi empezaron a pelear Murdoc y Russel

Noodle iba en el hombro de 2-D, estaban a punto de dormirse.

-**YA LLEGAMOS VAMONOS!**- Grito Murdoc bajándose del Winnebago-**BAJEN TODO SU EQUIPAJE Y LARGUEMONOS A LOS ANGELES!**

Todos se bajaron, 2-D y Noodle con mucho sueño y Russel parecía el cascarrabias de la banda. Murdoc venia muy neutral.

Noodle sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. No quería ir a L.A, ella solo se quería quedar en Kong Studios, aunque hubiera zombies.

_No quiero ir, no quiero que mi pesadilla se haga realidad y que pierda a 2-D. No quiero_ NO QUIERO!- El ultimo "No quiero" lo grito, todos la vieron raro.

-Noods, princesa, ya no pienses en esa pesadilla ya paso… ok?-Le dijo Murdoc acariciándole al cabello.

-Amm, ok

Todos entraron ya al aeropuerto, Noodle venia temblando, presentia que lo peor ya se acercaba.

Sentia que se le hacia un nudo en el estomago. Miró a 2-D por un rato y pensó:

"_No pienses nada malo, el te ama con todo su corazón, Noodle no te pongas nerviosa, el te super-ama" _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fan rara.

-Hola Hola Hola! Soy Danielle, su mayor fan! No puedo creer que por fin este hablando con ustedes! OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS! Mi sueño hecho realidad!- Dijo muy emocionada, era una chica rubia, bajita con una voz muy singular (Ubiquense en la voz de Charlotte de "La princesa y el sapo")-Bueno! Los veo en el avión! CHAUSITO!

Los 4 se quedaron atónitos.

-Se nota que también va a Los Angeles-dijo 2-D confundido

Despues, a lo lejos se oyo una voz muy familiar para Murdoc, Russel y 2-D

-**2-D? ENSERIO ERES TU?**

**Bueno chicos, aquí le paro…. Ummm suspenso :D hahaha**

**Un dato interesantemente raro:**

**-El personaje de Danielle lo hice inspirada en Charlotte de la "Princesa y el Sapo" y ese OC me pidió que lo hiciera una amiga (: (Del mismo nombre)**

**Bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo! Dejen sus reviews!**

**Bye! O como diría Danielle: ****CHAUSITO!**


	5. Accidentalmente a Proposito

**Hola a todos otra vez! Espero que les este gustando mi historia! :DD Bueno… Tengo ideas para la continuación de este Fic (Si, hare continuación) Y no se las pienso decir aun :3… Es una sopresa :DD hahah bueno… Aquí el nuevo cap!**

**Capitulo 5: Accidentalmente a Proposito**

-No… Puede… Ser-Russel y Murdoc lo dijeron al mismo tiempo…

La chica que encontraron en el aeropuerto era nada mas ni nada menos que **Paula Cracker!**

2-D al encontrarse con ella se sintió muy incomodo, Noodle no sabia quien era ella.

-Oh por dios! No has cambiado nada de nada!-Paula le dijo a 2-D acercándose a el.

-Jeje… Pues…

Paula miro a 2-D con emoción

-Tu tampoco

-Hahaha! Espera, quien es ella?-Dijo apuntando a Noodle-Se nota que hoy comiste mucho jajaja- Noodle se sintió enojada cuando ella dijo eso.

-Emm, Soy Noodle, **NOVIA COMPROMETIDA **de Stuart- Le dijo a Paula poniéndole el dedo donde traia el anillo en la cara.-Y además estoy embarazada, de 2 **ME-SES**

-Wow! No lo sabia, jeje felicidades-Paula le alzo la mano a Noodle. Ella la ignoro.

-Amm, amor, chicos, vámonos ya, se nos esta haciendo tarde, el avión sale en 15 minutos.

-Pero aun faltan…-Murdoc dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Noodle.

-Solo vámonos.

Paula le dio un beso a 2-D en la mejilla

-Me dio gusto verte, Tusspot-le dijo Paula acercándose mucho a su cara, con intensión de besarlo en los labios.

-Amm ok, tenemos que ir a la sala, para irnos-Dijo 2-D algo incomodo

-Esperen! Russel, Tusspot, vengan, tengo que hablar con ustedes dos!-Murdoc les dijo-**AHORA**

2-D y Russel se vieron, se encogieron de hombros y fueron con Murdoc. Los 3 formaron una bola para hablar sobre Paula

-Pero que **demonios** hace ella aquí? Pense que había muerto!-Murdoc empezó.

-No lo se! Pero ojala que se vaya pronto, no quiero que ella seduzca a 2-D y el le rompa el corazón a Noods,-Russel le siguió.

2-D no hablaba, estaba muy incomodo y pensativo.

-Stuart…-Murdoc le dijo

-Ep!

-Aun sigues amando a Paula?

2-D desvió la mirada al piso, no quería hablar sobre ella… Despues de lo que le hizo no quería hablar de ella.

**Mientras tanto con Paula y Noodle**

-Bien, muñequita, cuéntame como de ha ido con 2-D?-le pregunto Paula a Noodle

"_No me digas muñequita, maldita_"-Noodle pensaba, pero no decía nada.

-De que estarán hablando esos 3 mensos?

-No les digas mensos

-Wow, oye, tienes algo contra mi?

"_**SI SI SI! OJALA QUE TE MUERAS Y TE PUDRAS EN LA MIERDA LLAMADA INFIERNO! PERRA!"**_-Noodle lo pensó, pero no quiso decir eso –Amm, no! Nada de eso!

-Que bueno ;)

-Aja :P

Los 3 ya habían regresado. Noodle tomo a 2-D de la mano fuertemente.

-Uuuy, Noods, amor, que tienes?-2-D le susurró

Noodle no contesto, veía con cara de furia a Paula, que estaba en un lado de 2-D

**AGARRANDOLE LA MANO?**

-Emm Stuart..?-Cuando Noodle le decía a 2-D "Stuart" significaba que algo andaba mal.

-Si, querida? Hay algún problema?

-Pues, **2 **problemas

-Dime.

Noodle se aclaro la garganta volteando a ver a Paula

2-D abrió mucho los ojos y soltó la mano de Paula. Ella vio algo enfurecida a Noodle. Noodle le saco la lengua con una sonrisa malévola.

-Bueno, parece que hasta aquí nos dejamos de ver-dijo 2-D a Paula.

-Ok! Ojala nos veamos pronto!- Paula abrazo a 2-D, ella veía a Noodle, le saco la lengua y el dedo de en medio.

-Hasta nunca-Noodle susurro

Todos se fueron caminando hacia el avión, Noodle venia feliz de que Paula no venia. 2-D venia muy callado.

-2-D-San, que tienes? Porque tan callado?-Noods le pregunto a el.

El no contesto, se sentía mal por lo que paso en el pasado con Paula.

-Vamos, face-ache, no te sientas asi, ella simplemente es una zorra que intento seducirme-Murdoc dijo.

-Y lo logro-Russel le dijo.

-Callate, soy un chico fácil.

-Un **VIEJO** de 43 años fácil

-Callate bola de manteca.

-A QUIEN LE DICES BOLA DE MANTECA? VERDITO!

-CALLATE YA!

Y los dos empezaron a discutir.

"_Que raro"-_Noodle se pensó sarcásticamente.

Despues de un rato, ya estaban en el avión, Noodle con 2-D y al lado un asiento vacio.

Noodle estaba en la ventana porque a 2-D le dan miedo las alturas.

Murdoc y Russel seguían discutiendo. De lo mismo… Blah blah blah ¬¬"

Noodle estaba tranquila hasta que…

-2-D! Que casualidad!- Paula grito a lo lejos… y casualidad entre comillas

Murdoc y Russel dejaron de discutir

Noodle empezó a maldecir en susurros, nadie la oia, cuando ella susurraba nadie la oia.

_Porque la maldita zorra tiene que entrar aquí? A 2-D no le puede seguir gustando-_Noodle pensaba y susurraba.

-Oh, Hola Paula, que… que casualidad encontrarnos en el mismo avión.-2-D decía aun incomodo.

-Lo se! Hola de nuevo Pasta!- Al decir "Pasta" se refería a Noodle.

-Soy **NOODLE!**-Noods le grito.

-Uyygh bueno, me equivoque! Puedo tomar asiento? Stu?- Noodle, al oir que Paula le dijo Stu a 2-D se sintió mas que celosa. Ella era la única que podía llamar asi a 2-D

-Emm, si, claro…-2-D le contesto igual de incomodo.

Despues de varios minutos, Paula se quedo dormida en el hombro de 2-D, Noodle seguía muy celosa.

-Noodle, cielo… que tienes? Ahora tu eres la seria.

-Emm nada, es que aquí hay un pequeño problema.

-Uy! Si es cierto, olvide afeitarme.

-No no no **NO!** No es eso!

-Entonces?

-Es ella, Paula! Desde cuando la conoces? O porque te pusiste muy serio cuando la viste?

2-D Dio un grande suspiro.

-Bueno, veras, antes de que tu llegaras en la caja, había otra guitarrista, era Paula, era mi novia… Pero un dia me puso el cuerno con Murdoc y la despedimos y tu llegaste. Digo que la chica de mi sueños llego en una caja de FedEx

-Aww! Te amo!-Dijo Noodle y lo abrazo. Los dos se dieron un tierno beso.

Paula estaba fingiendo dormir, había escuchado todo.

_No por mucho mis queridos amigos-_ella pensó maléficamente.

**Bien chicos! Hasta aquí lo dejo :P haha bueno, esperen el siguiente, dejen sus reviews :3**


	6. Amigas de la infancia

**Hola chicos! Aquí con el nuevo capitulo! Disfrutenlo :3**

**Capitulo 6: Amigas de la infancia**

-Hola L.A!- Murdoc gritaba besando el piso de cemento.

-que asco Murdoc, acaso amas al cemento?-Russel lo vio asqueado

-Pff, te puedes callar?

-LOS DOS CALLENSE!-Noodle grito desesperada.

Murdoc y Russel vieron a Noodle.

-Lo siento ._."- Ella dijo.

-Bueno, ya vámonos, perdemos tiempo!- Murdoc grito.

Todos se fueron a pedir un taxi, para no pagar tanto, todos se separaron. Murdoc iba con Russel, 2D con Noodle y Paula sola, ella había querido irse sola porque tenia que arreglar "Asuntos pendientes"

-Bien 2D, pronto volveras a mi-Paula se dijo a si misma sonriendo.

Murdoc y Russel:

-PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLAR?-Murdoc le grito a Russel.

-TU PRIMERO!

El taxista iba muy aturdido, estaba harto. El paro, al parecer para que otra persona entrara.

-Pero que?-Murdoc grito.

-Quiere que la ayude, señorita?-El taxista le pregunto a ella… Era Danielle, la fan loca que vieron en el aeropuerto.

-No gracias! Estoy perfectamente perfecta, como siempre :3- Ella le contesto

-A donde la llevo?

-A donde vayan Mudzy y Russ (:

-SI A MUDZY TE REFIERES A MI… ENTONCES TE…!-Russel lo interrupio tapándole la boca.

-Claro, vamos al hotel _Burmingtonh___(Wow, que creativa soy yo con los nombres) Sientese aquí, a mi lado… señorita-Le dijo Russ besándole la mano.

La pobre Danielle casi se desmayaba. Estaba muy emocionada.

Con 2D y Noodle:

-Vamos a ese hotel raro _Burmingtonh_, dicen que es bueno, usted que piensa?-2D le pregunto al Taxista, que traia un palo en la boca al estilo campestre.

-Me da igual.-Le contesto el en tono aburrido.

-Wow, hoy en dia los taxistas son algo…-Noodle dijo en susurro y vio al taxista-Aburridos… O_o

-Se nota haha.

-jaja (:

-Oye, cuando lleguemos quieres ir a la playa? Dicen que hay un buffet de mariscos muy rico… Quieres ir?

-Me encantaría!

-Bien entonces ya quedamos, tu y yo solos a las 8:30 en el lobby del hotel y después de ahí a la playa ok?

-Hecho!

**En El lobby del hotel:**

-Bien bien, llegamos, Hotel Burmingtonh, muy elegante y hermoso-Murdoc dijo contemplando el elegante hotel.-Ire a pedir las llaves

-Ok!-Russel, 2D y Noodle dijeron a coro.

Pasaron varios minutos y Murdoc aun no regresaba, al parecer estaba coqueteando con la recepcionista.

Del elevador salieron dos chicas, las dos mejores amigas de Noodle de la infancia! Katy Hyun y Ny-Lynn.

-Noodle? En realidad eres tu?- Katy pregunto

-Katy? Ny? SON USTEDES?-Noodle pregunto feliz.

-La pregunta aquí es si eres tu! Mira! Has engordado!-Ny dijo apuntando a su estomago

-Oh dios! Las extrañe mucho!-Noodle grito abrazandolas

-Bueno, lo sentimos, no podemos hablar ya porque tenemos muchisisisiisisisisisima prisa!-Katy Dijo muy apurada.

-Si! Se nos hizo tarde! Vamos a ir a la universidad de Ontario! Si, esa gigantesca de la que hablábamos antes!-Ny le dijo acordándose de lo que hablaban cuando estaban muy pequeñas.

-Bueno! Adios! Te queremos demasiado!- las dos dijeron a coro y abrazaron a Noodle.

-Cuidense mucho! Las quiero!- Noodle le dijo a ellas.

Ellas se alejaron corriendo.

-Son tus amigas? Como sobrevivieron al ejercito japonés que intento matar a todos los niños del…-2D fue interrumpido por Murdoc que llego gritando.

-YA! AQUÍ TENGO SUS LLAVES!- dijo aventándoles a cada uno unas llaves.-Yo el 666, Noods el 665 osea enfrente de mi cuarto, Face-ache el 664, al lado de mi cuarto y enfrente del cuarto de Noods y Russel el 667 al lado del cuarto de Noodle y enfrente de mi cuarto. Paula quedo en el cuarto 387, muy lejos de nosotros y tu…-Dijo apuntándole a Danielle.

-Danielle!-Dijo ella muy entusiasmada-Pero pueden decirme Danny!

-Bueno… Danny, tu en el…

-AHHHH! MURDOC FAUST NICALLS DIJO MI NOMBRE! Te puedo besar?

Murdoc se quedo muy impresionado

-Si eso quieres…-Murdoc agarro a Danny de la cintura y le dio un beso, muy largo y muy… muy… (Sin detalles)

Cuando dejaron de besarse Murdoc continuo con la entrega de cuartos. Pero muy satisfecho.

-Bien, la mejor besadora del mundo en mi cuarto, las 24 horas del dia y asi-Dijo el muy atontado.

-Pero ella se supone que se quedaría en el cuarto 1039! En el ultimo piso!-Russel dijo-Ahí lo dice en la llave.

-Callate, yo se lo que hago.-Dijo yendo a la recepción para dejar la llave que iba a ser para Danny. Ella iba con el.

-Bien, asi que yo estoy muy lejos… Un obstáculo para mi plan… Pero yo se que Stuart y yo volveremos- Paula se dijo a si misma sonriendo malévolamente otra vez. La sonrisa luego luego se conviritio en una cara de tristeza.-Pff… Siento que me estoy pasando, 2D y Noodle se ven muy bien juntos! Muy tiernos! Deberia buscarme a otro pero… Amo a Stuart , lo sigo haciendo, no quiero tener mas mala fama después de lo que paso con Murdoc… No se que hare- Dijo sentándose en un banco para tocar el piano, ella empezó a hacerlo, tocaba muy bien.

2D desde lejos veía a Paula, Noodle estaba con Russel hablando de sus gadgets.

_-Pff, Paula es hermosa, la sigo amando, pero no puedo dejar a Noodle, también la amo a ella, estoy esperando a un hijo o hija con ella y no puedo dejarla._-2D pensaba, hablaba en sus pensamientos, estaba muy indeciso.

**OH GOD! Mi mejor amiga me va a asesinar… Ojala no vea lo ultimo :3 hahha bueno… Dejen sus reviews y asi (:**

**Espero que si les este gustando, manden mensajes, recomienden la historia a los fans de Gorillaz y NoodleX2D (:**

**Estoy super indecisa! No se que puede ser el bebé de Noods y de 2D! No se si Niño o Niña! Que quieren que sea? Reviews plis (:**


	7. Cena en desastre

**Hola a todos! Bueno… Aquí esta el capitulo, no tengo nada que decir asi que aquí esta xD**

**Capitulo 7: Cena en desastre.**

-_Hoy 2D y yo saldremos a cenar y será genial, nada de Paula, nada de ensayos, solo el y yo… Solos-_Noodle decía mientras bailaba. Se puso un vestido negro con brillos y zapatos de plataforma color fuscia. Estaba perfecta para esa noche. Salio de su cuarto y bajo al lobby.

2D estaba ahí, esperándola. Al verla, el se quedo embobado.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Y tu muy guapo-Le dijo ella tocándole el cabello. Los dos se dieron un lindo beso.

Cuando salieron, había una limosina, Noodle se quedo impresionada. Los dos entraron, ahí había un gran ramo de rosas que tenia una etiqueta que decía:

Sentir,  
>sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,<br>sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,  
>sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,<br>sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,  
>sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,<br>sentir que tu alma es mi regalo.  
>Sentir que existes...<br>sentir que vivo para amarte.

Noodle al leer esto se emociono mucho y beso a 2D.

Despues de varios minutos, llegaron al restaurante. El lugar era enorme, muy elegante, había mucha gente, pero si encontraron lugar.

-Bien, que quieres, amor?- 2D pregunto.

-No se, todo aquí se ve delicioso -le contesto.

-Pedimos una langosta para los dos?

-Si, se ve deliciosa!

-Puedo tomar su orden?-Llego un tipo elegante con acento francés.

-Amm, si, nos trae una langosta, por favor.-2D dijo.

-Nada mas? De tomar que quieren?- Pregunto el mesero.

-Pues, tu que quieres, amor?-2D le pregunto a Noodle.

-Quiero una…-Ella fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida.

-**HOLA 2D! QUE CASUALIDAD!**-Era Paula, que venia igual muy elegante, al parecer ella se había enterado de que iban a ir a ese restaurante.

-Jeje, hola… Paula-2D dijo muy incomodo.

-Hola! Hola Fetuccini!-Al decir Fetuccini, Paula se refería a Noodle.

-Soy **NOODLE** -.-"- Ella le dijo enojada.

-Bueno, puedo sentarme con ustedes?-Paula pregunto entusiasmada

-Amm señorita, en esta mesa solo hay 2 Sillas-Le dijo el mesero francés.

-Jeje, no importa! Traere una silla!-Dijo ella jalando una silla.-Aquí esta!.

El mesero suspiro.

-Bien, señorita… Amm, Noodle? Que me estaba diciendo sobre de que quiere de tomar?-el le pregunto a Noodle.

-Quiero una… Amm, no se si sea demasiado tarde para esto pero quiero una Piña Colada-Noodle dijo algo insegura.

-Nunca es tarde para esa deliciosa bebida-Dijo el mesero anotando el pedido.-Y usted señor? Que quiere de tomar?

-Bueno, yo quiero lo mismo que Noodle-Dijo 2D aun incomodo.

-Yo también quiero piña colada!-Dijo Paula abrazando a 2D. (Ya que ella se sento al lado de el)

El mesero se acerco a Noodle y le susurro:

-La conocen?

-Ojala no .-Le contesto en susurro ella.

-Bien, su orden llega en unos minutos.-Les dijo el mesero.-Las bebidas no tardan nada.

El mesero se retiro elegantemente.

-Jaja, que coincidencia que hayamos venido al mismo restaurante a la misma hora.-Paula dijo.

Nadie hablo. 2D se sentía demasiado incomodo para hablar. Noodle seguía demasiado celosa.

Pasaron varios minutos. Unos 5. Llegaron las bebidas. En el momento cuando a Noodle le pusieron la bebida empezó a tomarla.

-Cariño, sabias que si tomas demasiado rápido algo puedes engordar?-Paula le dijo con malas intenciones

-Callate!-Noodle le dijo.

-Ash, bueno, no te enojes ¬¬"-Paula le contesto.

Noodle "Por accidente" tumbo la bebida de Paula.

-Oops, al parecer tienes que limpiar-Le dijo ella a Paula.

-Grr- Gruño ella. Paula se levanto por papel al baño.

2D seguía sin hablar.

-Amor, que pasa?-Noodle le pregunto a el ya feliz de que Paula se haya ido.

-Nada-el le contesto.

-Oye, tengo un problema.

-Que problema?-2D al oir lo de el problema de Noodle volteo a verla rápidamente.

-Es que, tu amiga Paula me molesta.

-No te sientas asi, es que ella simplemente quiere que te sientas asi, pero se que no es capaz de mas, yo la conozco, no creo que haga algo mas grave.

-Eso crees?

-Eso creo (: - 2D le contesto estirando su brazo para acariciarle el cabello.-Nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.-2D cuando dijo esto se sintió mal por dentro, no sabia porque.

-Aww, te amo.-le dijo dándole un beso.

Paula llego mientras se estaban besando.

-Mmm, hola, llegue!-Paula dijo con intenciones de que se dejaran de besar.

Los dos se separaron, 2D otra vez empezó a estar inseguro.

-Emm… Llego "Chucho"-Noodle dijo riendo.

-Callate, prisionera.-Paula le dijo.

Noodle la vio con cara de odio.

-Amor, emm creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, es algo tarde y a mi ya me dio sueño-Noodle le dijo a 2D (emm… eran las 9:00 ._.")

-Emm ok, vámonos-Contesto 2D sin levantar la vista.

2D dejo dinero en la mesa y se fueron. Paula se quedo allí, sentada, limpiando la bebida tirada en la mesa.

-Por que soy asi? No quiero ser asi!-Se dijo a ella misma, y empezó a llorar.-Stuart se ve demasiado tierno con Noodle… no quiero que se separen pero lo AMO!.- Dijo ella, cruzo los brazos, los puso en la mesa y coloco su cabeza ahí. Se quedo llorando.- Soy un mounstro.

**Bueno chicos! Asi termina el capitulo! :D, me siento mal por Paula :l Bueno, tengo buenas noticias! Ya escribi el capitulo final! Pero no lo pienso subir en este momento ¬¬" haha, bueno. Otra vez con la pregunta, Que quieren que sea el bebe de Noodle? :3 sigan votando :3 Bye! :D**


	8. 2 meses después

**Hola! Aquí el nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno! **

**Capitulo 8: Dos meses después.**

Habian pasado 2 meses, Noodle se le notaba mucho que estaba embarazada, lo raro es que apenas llevaba muy pocos meses de embarazo. En unos cuantos días llegaban los grammys. Todos ensayaban. Practicaban Feel good inc.

-Bueno mis demonios, van muy bien! Ahora a dormir! En 2 dias son los grammys!-Murdoc les grito a todos.

-Ok… yo me estoy muriendo de sueño-Dijo Noodle.

-Bueno yo me voy, me estoy muriendo.-Russel dijo

-Igual-Dijo 2D con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Espera Stuart-Murdoc le dijo.

2D al oir esto se asusto. Pensaba que lo iba a matar o algo. (LOL)

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Face-Ache, los demás retírense.-Murdoc dijo algo serio.

2D trago saliva y se dirigió hacia Murdoc.

-Que paso, Murdz?-El dijo nervioso.

-Pues, simplemente tengo que decirte que cuides demasiado a Noodle, si no te las veras con Bernardo y Bianca!-Dijo Murdoc refiriéndose a sus puños.

2D trago saliva y se fue corriendo. Murdoc se rio.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Todos se reunieron en el pasillo para ir a desayunar. Estaban todos menos 2D. Murdoc fue a la puerta de su cuarto y empezó a tocar muy fuerte.

-**ABRE FACE-ACHE! YA NOS VAMOS A DESAYUNAR!**-Murdoc gritaba. Se harto y trato de abrir la puerta. Esta estaba abierta. Ahí no estaba 2D, su cama estaba tendida.-Face-ache?.

En ese momento 2D llego desde el ascensor, con solo una bata puesta. Venia desde abajo.

-Face-ache! Donde demonios estabas!-Murdoc le pregunto a gritos.

-Amm eehh…- se quedo pensativo.-Estaba desayunando.

-Y PORQUE TU CAMA ESTABA TENDIDA?

2D se puso nervioso a esto… en su cara se notaba luego luego que había hecho algo grave.

-Stuart? Donde estuviste? Porque tu cama esta tendida?-Russel se le acerco muy serio.

Noodle se había imaginado algo, pero ella no creía eso. Que Stuart Tusspot se haya ido con Paula Cracker a su cuarto una noche…

Los 4 se quedaron viendo a 2D (Murdoc, Noodle, Russel y Danielle), lo veian muy serios.

-Ehh… baje a desayunar, perdón por no esperarlos.-2D dijo muy nervioso.

-Stuart, no se si creerte-Noodle dijo muy seria.

-Creeme Noodle! Por favor-dijo tomandole los hombros. Ella se movio para que la soltara.

-Stuart? Acaso hiciste lo que no debes hacer?-le pregunto Danielle con la misma idea que Noodle.

-No! No se ni de que hablan! Y-Yo no… Yo no hice nada!-2D dijo demasiado nervioso.

Todos tenían la misma idea que Noodle. 2D **SI** sabia de que hablaban, y era cierto pero no quería que ellos agarraran esa idea.

-Bien, ayer te lo adverti! Conoce a Bernardo!-Dijo Murdoc apuntándolo con su puño. Pero no pudo golpearlo, Noodle lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Mejor vámonos a desayunar, al cabo el ya desayuno.-Dijo Noodle decepcionada.

-Si, mejor vámonos. Tengo hambre-Dijo Russel negándole la cabeza a 2D.

Todos ya habían bajado. 2D había entrado a su cuarto.

_-Oh demonios, que he hecho? Por que hice eso? No debi hacerlo… pero sigo amando a Paula-_Penso deslizándose en la puerta del cuarto.

**Horas mas tarde.**

Todos se dirigieron al salón donde ensayaban, 2D había llegado primero, estaba ahí ensayando en su teclado. Tocaba _Broken_. Minutos mas tarde, llego Noodle, se acerco a 2D lentamente.

-Umm… Hola Noodle.-Dijo sin dejar de tocar.

Noodle se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo.

-Perdon por no creerte-Le dijo ella a 2D. Cuando ella dijo eso, 2D se quedo en blanco.

-Perdon si cause un gran malentendido-dijo 2D aun muy nervioso.

-Jeje no te preocupes.

-Vaya, al parecer 2D no mintió-Murdoc dijo llegando al estudio. Oh por dios! La primera vez que Murdoc le dice por su Nickname!

-Bien muchacho, te creemos-Dijo Russel poniéndole la mano en el hombro a 2D.

-Si 2D! Eres demasiado tierno como para hacer eso!- Dijo Danielle muy feliz.

2D no hablaba, estaba muy preocupado.

-Bueno… SERA MEJOR QUE ENSAYEMOS YA! LOS GRAMMYS SON MAÑANA!-Murdoc les grito a todos.

Todos empezaron a Ensayar, 2D en su voz se notaban sus nervios.

**En la noche**

-Y entonces? Te creyeron?

-En un principio no, pero ya al final si, pero me sentí culpable.

-Bueno, entonces ya regresate a tu cuarto para que no sospechen otra vez.

-Ok, adiós, te amo.

-Yo mas Stuart.

**OMG! Me sentí muy rara al escribir este capitulo! Mi corazón latia horrible D: mi mejor amiga casi me asesina! D:**

**Bueno… gracias a:**

**marati2011**

**Midnight scarlett**

**por dejar sus reviews ^u^**

**Bueno adiós! Esperen el siguiente capitulo! (:**


	9. Decepción y traicion

**Hola a todos! Bueno… Aquí el capitulo que me da cosa escribir :S hahaha**

**Capitulo 9: Decepción y traición **

Paula vagaba por los pasillos del hotel. Se sentía miserable, no queria ser la mala del cuento.

_-No entiendo porque soy asi, porque Dios? Porque?-_Pensaba mientras caminaba.

Solo traia una blusa de tirantes y un pants como piyama, hacia frio. Se estaba congelando.

De pronto, ella vio una sombra, y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Todos se reunieron en el pasillo, como siempre, para ir a desayunar.

-Bien, ya están todos?-Dijo Murdoc bostezando y abrazando a Danielle, ahora su novia.

-Esperen! Falto yo!-Paula gritaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-_Hay no, por favor no._-Noodle pensó.

-Buenos días a todos-Dijo ella algo adormilada.

-Buenos días-Solo Russel y Danielle respondieron.

-Bueno, ya vámonos, me muero de hambre-Dijo Murdoc dirigiéndose al elevador.

Todos bajaron al lobby. Estaba vacio el comedor. No sabían si habían llegado tarde o muy temprano.

-Bien, tomen una mesa, yo con Danielle, 2D y Noodle juntos y Russel con Paula.-Murdoc dijo.

-Y si mejor yo con Danielle?-Paula pregunto.

-Emm…-Dijo Murdoc volteando a ver a Danny.

-Ok!, si, esta bien!.Dijo Danny feliz.

Todos tomaron su desayuno y se fueron a las mesas.

-2D-San, que pasa? Porque últimamente has estado muy serio?-dijo Noodle acariciando el azulado cabello de 2D

El no respondió, estaba revolviendo su jugo de naranja con un popote.

-Que pasa? Sabes que yo te puedo ayudar en todo-Dijo ella.

-No tengo nada-Dijo sin levantar la vista.

-Estas nervioso por los Grammys?

-Emm… No… Digo.. SI! Muy nervioso-Dijo mintiendo.

-Jeje ok.

Pasaron varias horas, ya se estaban alistando todos. Murdoc veía la invitación a los premios. La cita era a las 6:00, lo raro del seis es que estaba muy borroso.

-Ya están todos listos? El tipo del auto dijo que vendría en 15 minu…-Murdoc vio su reloj y abrió mucho los ojos **ERAN LAS 5:57**, el tipo le dijo que llegaría a las 5:30.

-**ENGENDROS! NOODLE, DANIELLE, PAULA! VAMONOS YAA! YA SON LAS 6:00!-**Dijo Murdoc muy apurado.

Todos se fueron corriendo a la entrada del hotel. Ahí estaba el tipo del auto, estaba muy desesperado.

-**TEN! NO ME LO REGRESES!-**dijo el tipo muy harto dándole las llaves a Murdoc. El se quedo atonito.

-**BUENO! NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER! VAMONOS YAA! NO TENGO SU DIA!-**Dijo gritándoles

Todos se subieron a ese carrito. Era un vochito blanco. Apenas cabian.

Murdoc arranco hasta que… **PAF**! Un neumático se revento.

-**POR FAVOR NO! Bueno… VAMONOS CAMINANDO! CORRAN CORRAN CORRAN!-**Murdoc decía muuuuuuuy preocupado y apurado.

Todos se salieron corriendo, que suerte que el evento no era de gala (bueno, para ellos, siempre se iban informales a los eventos)

Pasaron 20 minutos y llegaron… Tuvieron la desgracia de ver el teatro completamente cerrado…

-Pero que demonios?-Murdoc dijo confundido.

Murdoc vio de nuevo la invitación… Ahí decían las 6:00

-Lo siento chicos… Los grammys fueron a las 3:00 Ganaron pero no estaban… lo siento tanto-Dijo el tipo que estaba barriendo la alfombra.

Todos se quedaron atonitos.

-Y quien recibió nuestro premio?-Noodle pregunto al viejesito.

-Al segundo mas votado, no se quienes eran.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

**En el lobby del hotel:**

-AAARGHH! ES IMPOSIBLE! COMO NOS PUDIERON CAMBIAR LA HORA? QUIEN TUVO EL DESCARO DE HACERLO?-Murdoc gritaba mientras pateaba todo lo que veía.

Todos menos 2D vieron a Paula.

-Que? Yo no hice nada!-Paula dijo.

-Bueno… Pobre muñequita, no le echen la culpa, Mudzy me había contado que esta invitación la recibieron desde antes de ver a Paulina-Dijo Danny abrazando a Paula.

-Arrghh!-Gruñia Murdoc pateando cosas.

**11:38 P.M**

Noodle estaba en su cuarto. Estaba sentada en la cama pintándose las uñas.

_-Mmm, hace años que no veo mi celular… Alguien me habrá mandado un mensaje? No lo creo pero lo checare-_Noodle pensaba viendo el celular.

Checo su celular y había un mensaje. Era de 2D y decía:

"_**Sabes que nunca te voy a dejar, te amo, eres maravillosa"**_

Noodle al leer esto se emociono y salió al pasillo para ver a 2D

_-Ojala no este dormido-_Pensaba yendo a su puerta.

Antes de tocar la puerta escucho voces. Eran de Paula y 2D. Estaban adentro del cuarto.

-Oye y te sigue gustando esa japonesa?

-Quien? Noodle, Nah, ella ya no importa, ahora tu eres mi mundo.

Noodle al oir todo esto se fue corriendo, bajo al lobby, no sabia a donde iba pero simplemente se queria suicidar. No llego a la entrada del hotel porque un dolor demasiado fuerte en el vientre lo impidió. Se quedo ahí tirada sufriendo por el dolor.

Ahí quedo ella unos 5 minutos hasta que llego alguien.

-Hola, estas bien? Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital.

Esto fue lo ultimo que Noodle escucho antes de desmayarse.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Todos estaban reunidos en el pasillo menos Noodle.

-Mmm… Falta Noods, CARA DE SIMIO! Ve a tocarle a su puerta.-Murdoc le grito a 2D, que estaba como zombie.

2D estaba demasiado confundido, no sabia que había pasado ayer.

-Face-ache! Despierta!-Dijo Murdoc tronándole los dedos en la cara.

-Que? Si! Ya voy!-Dijo 2D dirigiéndose al cuarto de Noodle.

2D toco a la puerta.

-Corazoncito?-2D dijo con cariño. Toco una vez mas la puerta.-Amor? Estas ahí?-Dijo abriéndola.

Ella no estaba. Su cama estaba tendida y arriba de esta estaba el celular y los esmaltes de uñas.

-Murdoc… Noodle no esta.-Dijo el preocupado.

-Que? Como que no esta?- Contesto Murdoc acercándose a el. Russel y Danielle se empezaron a preocupar.

-Si, no esta!-2D le volvió a decir a Murdoc.

Murdoc entro. Se preocupo muchísimo.

**En el hospital:**

Noodle empezó a abrir sus pequeños ojos. Ella vio a un chico con ojos verdes y cabello color café claro… Llegaba casi a ser rubio. Era alto y musculoso.

-Hola, estas bien? Cual es tu nombre?-El chico le pregunto a Noodle.

-S-soy N-noodle, y tu?-Contesto abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

-Me llamo Bryce, que lindo nombre, Noodle (: -Le contesto el, sonriente.

-Y que me paso? Que hago aquí?

-Bueno, pues en la noche te quedaste tirada en el suelo y te traje aquí pensando que algo malo te había pasado (:

-En la noche! Hay no-en ese momento, Noodle se puso a llorar.

-Que pasa Noodle?-Dijo el abrazandola.

-Que en la noche mi novio estaba con su ex – novia Paula-Dijo Noodle recordando aquella noche-Fue horrible!

Noodle inmediatamente abraza a Bryce llorando.

-Tienes a alguien que sea responsable de ti? Como tu padre o alguien asi?-Bryce le pregunto.

-Si, mi padre adoptivo. Murdoc, llamale aquí esta mi…-Noodle se dio cuenta que no traia su celular.-Rayos! O ya se!, ve al hotel al cuarto 666! O tal vez estén desayunando! Ok?.

-Al mismo hotel donde te recogi?-Bryce le pregunto en la puerta.

-Si!.

-Ok, no tardo (:

**Bueno… Aquí le paro ya S: jeje bueno, esperen el siguiente capitulo! Esto se esta poniendo caliente *O* hahhaha bueno… bye!**


	10. Mentira y Reconciliacion

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Estoy casi muerta porque mi mejor amiga casi me asesina por los últimos capítulos -.-" Bueno, en fin, aquí el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 10: Mentira y reconciliación.**

2D estaba muy serio, en su cuarto, tirado en la cama. De repente tocan a la puerta.

-Pase-2D dijo sin animos.

Eran Murdoc y Bryce.

-Emm Stuart, necesito que vengas con nosotros ahora.-Murdoc dijo muy serio.

-Para que?-El pregunto.

-No hables y ven.

2D salió al pasillo con Bryce y Murdoc. Murdoc azoto contra la pared a 2D y le dio un golpe con su puño. Al parecer Bryce le conto todo.

-Te dije que no lastimaras a Noodle!-le dijo dándole otro golpe en la cara.

-Yo no hice nada!-dijo 2D cuando Murdoc lo dejo de golpear

-Ya vámonos, vente cara de simio.-Dijo Murdoc dirigiéndose a la puerta de Russel.

-A donde vamos?-2D pregunto.

- A ver a Noodle **AL HOSPITAL**. Todo esto es tu culpa.

-P-pero, porque al hospital? Que le paso a Noodle-cup?-2D dijo demasiado preocupado.

-**NUNCA** la menciones, **NUNCA** la busques y **NUNCA **le hables **ENTENDIDO?-**dijo Murdoc dándole una cachetada al pobre peliazul (ni tan pobre, yo estoy enojada con el ¬¬")

**Minutos mas tarde:**

Antes de irse al hospital, a Russel le dio mucha hambre y el, 2-D y Murdoc tuvieron que irse a un restaurante. Fueron al restaurante elegante de mariscos. Todos los que estaban ahí (muy pocas personas) los veian como bichos raros porque no iban _elegantes. _

-Emm… Me siento raro aquí-dijo Murdoc viendo a todas las personas.

Tomaron una mesa. Apenas le trajeron la comida a Russel y empezó a comer. Los demás se antojaron y pidieron algo.

-No pidan mucho! Ok? No quiero pagar tanto-Murdoc dijo porque era **OBVIO** que el iba a pagar.

Pasaron algunos minutos y de la nada llego Paula.

-Chicos! Tengo una noticia **ESPECTACULAR!**...-Paula dijo muy emocionada. Ella se sento al lado de 2-D y lo abrazo.-Ya me hice algunas pruebas y pues tengo que decir que estoy… **EMBARAZADA!**

Murdoc estaba tomando un gran tarro de cerveza en ese momento. Cuando Paula dijo todo, el escupió toda la cerveza. Russel y 2-D voltearon a ver a Paula. Murdoc volteo a ver a 2D.

-**QUE? DE QUIEN?**-2D y Russel dijeron a coro.

-Obviamente de 2D!-Paula dijo muy feliz.

-**AHORA SI! TE LO ADVERTI!**-Murdoc le dijo a 2D apuntándole con su puño. Paula lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Jeje no es necesario hacerlo-Paula le dijo a Murdoc pacíficamente.

-**STUART TUSSPOT QUE HAS HECHO?**-Russel le dijo a 2D dejando su comida.-**AHORA QUE VAS A HACER CON NOODLE? ESTAS ESPERANDO UN BEBE CON ELLA Y LE HACES ESTO? SE NOTA QUE LA AMAS! ¬¬"**

**-**P-p-pero…-2D dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Murdoc.

-**PERO NADA! AHORA VAMOS A IR RUSSEL, BRYCE YO, Y TAL VEZ PAULA A VER A TU NOVIA O TAL VEZ **** EX**** – NOVIA! ENTENDIDO? MALDITO INFIEL!**-Murdoc le da un golpe en la cara con su puño.

Russel y Murdoc se van. 2D y Paula se quedan en la mesa. 2D tenia su mano en donde Murdoc le dio el golpe. Paula lo miraba.

-Emm… Amor… No te sientas mal simplemente estan…

-**PAULA, DEJAME EN PAZ! VES TODO LO QUE HAS CAUSADO? LE FUI INFIEL A MI NOVIA NOODLE!, RUSSEL ME ODIA, MURDOC ME ODIA MAS DE LO NORMAL! VES TODO LO QUE HAS CAUSADO? AHORA TODOS ESTAN EN MI CONTRA, YA NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO JAMAS!**-2D le grita a Paula. Ella se va corriendo a pedir un taxi.

2D se queda ahí, sentado, con un sentimiento de furia y culpabilidad. El deja el dinero que deben en la mesa y se va.

**En el hotel:**

Russel y Murdoc llegan al hotel para recoger a Bryce. Al lado de ellos ven a Paula correr y llorando.

-Que le habrá echo el cara de mierda?-Murdoc le pregunta a Russel.

-No se, pero al parecer fue muy grave.

-Bueno, ve por Bryce dile que vaya por Paula, yo los espero aquí en el Lobby-Dijo Murdoc sentándose en un sillón.

-Ok, no tardo.

Russel subió por el elevador para ir con Bryce. Su cuarto estaba muy cerca. Era el 102. No tuvo que subir tanto.

Cuando llego, el toco la puerta.

-Pase!-le contesto el desde adentro.

Russel paso.

-Hola Bryce, oye vamos a ir a ver a Noodle al hospital y Murdoc me pidió que viniera por ti. No estas ocupado?-

-No! Claro, vamos!.-El le contesto apagando la televisión.

-Antes que nada, puedes ir por Paula? Esta en el cuarto 387, espero que no sea molestia

-No! Claro, tu ve abajo, voy en unos minutos

-Ok!-Dijo Russel, el se va.

Bryce sale de su habitación y sube para ver a Paula. El toca la puerta.

-Pase..-Le contesta Paula con una voz cortante y triste

-Hola… Que te pasa?.

-Nada, como te llames, dejame sola.

-Me llamo Bryce, Murdoc dijo que viniera por ti para irnos a ver a Noodle.

-No quiero ir.

-Porque? Cual es el problema?

-Todos me odian. En especial 2D

-Yo no, es mas, ni te conozco bien, no se las cosas malas que has hecho.

-Ojala nunca las sepas, he sido muy mala persona últimamente.

-Cuentame, no te odiare. Lo juro, no me gusta odiar.

Paula le empezó a contar todo lo que paso. Todo lo malo que había echo, en varios momentos se ponía a llorar. Bryce al final la abrazo.

-Yo embriague a 2D para que estuviera conmigo en la noche… Espero que Noodle me perdone

-Vamos, Noodle perdona fácilmente, la conozco.

-Crees que me perdone?

-Si, 2D las lastimo a las 2, como no perdonarte?

Se hizo un grande silencio. Paula empezó a llorar y abrazo a Bryce.

-Si alguien te hace algo… simplemente recurre a mi. Ok?-Bryce le dijo a Paula con ternura.

-Ok-Paula dijo y sonrio a Bryce.

-Bueno vámonos, Murdoc nos va a asesinar.

-Si vamos!

**En el hospital:**

Noodle estaba en la camilla, jugando con su cubo rubik, lo podía armar en 5 segundos. En ese momento tocan la puerta.

-Pase!-Noodle dijo sin levantar la vista de su cubo.

Era Paula, traia una cajita de regalo.

-Hola Noodle.

-Que quieres? Arruinarme mi estancia en el hospital?

-No! Nada de eso, simplemente te vengo a pedir disculpas por todo lo que te hice.

Noodle no volteaba a ver a Paula, seguía jugando con su rubik.

-Por favor… Perdoname, fui una estúpida roba novios que no sabe que las demás personas también pueden salir heridas. Por favor, me siento tan mal, ahora todas las personas me odian en especial 2D Por favor… Enserio, no quise hacerlo. Hasta te traje un regalo.

Noodle abrió el regalo. Era una cadenita con su nombre.

-Uhmm… Gracias Paula…-Dijo Noodle poniéndose la cadenita.

Cuando Noodle termino de ponérsela abrazo a Paula.

-Te perdono, solo por esta vez-Dijo Noodle.

Paula sonrio.

-Te juro que no voy a ser mala contigo nunca jamás. Ok?

-Ok! (:

-Bueno, me voy, tienes mas visitas esperando, Chao!

-Chao.

Justo cuando Paula se va, oye que tocan la puerta otra vez

-Pase!-Dijo Noodle

En ese momento entra 2D con un gran ramo de rosas.

-Hola Noodle-cup… Como es…?-Noodle le avienta un galon de agua vacio. Despues de esto le avienta el anillo de diamante que 2D le dio.

**-TOMA ESO! ERES UN INFIEL DE MIERDA!**-Dijo Noodle llorando, pero enojada a la vez.

-Que que? Porque infiel?-2D dijo aun muy confundido…

-**ESCUCHE TODO AYER! EN TU CUARTO! ESTABAS CON PAULA! YA, LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA .l. LARGATE DE…-**Noodle detiene sus gritos

-Noodle, que pasa?

-Rompi fuente…

-**MURDOC!-**2D le grita a Murdoc. El sale de la habitación.

-Que quieres, cara de simio?-Murdoc le dice muy enojado.

-Noodle…

-Que! **QUE LE HICISTE AHORA!**

**-**Noodle rompió fuente.

-**QUE? PERO SI FALTAN COMO 4 MESES! APARTATE!-**Murdoc empuja a 2D. El se va corriendo por un doctor.

-Enserio?-Russel le pregunta.-O es otra de tus mentiras? Voy por Danielle, quedate cuidando a Noodle. Vamos Bryce.

Russel y Bryce se van. Solo quedan Paula y 2D.

-Paula…-2D le dice arrepentido.

-Dejame en paz… Fracasado.

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo :') Me gusto que Noodle y Paula se volvieran amigas.**

**NOTA:**

**Hay algunos capítulos que estan mal escritos… es que mi Word falla mucho ¬¬"Bueno, esperen el siguiente capitulo *u* bye!**


	11. Yuuna

**Hola! Bueno, perdon por la demora pero he estado ocupada en un proyecto para salvar a Blur y a Gorillaz, ya que Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett ya les dieron su fin. El proyecto esta en face… Nah! Se los digo al final xD lean el capitulo xD**

**Capitulo 11: Yuuna**

Murdoc corria, por los doctores. Su niña del alma daría a luz en unos minutos, horas (O nose! Yo no se de nacimientos! Tengo 12 años! xD) Estaba cansado de tanto correr, pero el estaba haciendo eso por su pequeña Noodle.

-_Demonios,PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LE DIJE AL PRIMER DOCTOR QUE VI?_-Murdoc pensaba. Cuando el vio a un doctor corrió hacia el.

-DOCTOR! Mi-mi hija va a dar a luz-Murdoc le dijo al Doctor cansado.

-En que habitación esta?-Dijo el doctor dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo

-No… tengo… idea, pero sígame-Murdoc dijo yendose corriendo al cuarto de Noodle. El doctor quien sabe de donde saco mas doctores._." Porque atrás de Murdoc venia una manada de ellos.

Cuando llegaron, desde afuera se oian los gritotes de Noodle, Russel, Danielle, Bryce y Paula estaban afuera, 2D estaba con Noodle adentro.

Los doctores entraron, 2D no sabia que hacer.

-QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAN PORQUE YO NO SE CONTROLAR ESTAS SITUACIONES!-2D les dijo a los Doctores y a Murdoc. Murdoc quería golpearlo pero no enfrente de los doctores, el quería estar presente cuando su, digamos, nieto naciera. 2D se había salido corriendo de la habitación al pasillo.

-Necesito estar aquí en este momento o tengo que estar afuera?-Murdoc le pregunto a los doctores.

-Depende de quien sea usted. El responsable de su embarazo tiene que estar presente.-el doctor principal le respondió.

-Face-ache, tu adentro!-Murdoc le dijo a 2D.

-Pero… yo no se que hacer en esas si…-2D le respondió pero Murdoc lo interrumpió.

-Ellos te diran que hacer!-Dijo jalándolo a la habitación.

Las puertas se cerraron. Murdoc se quedo pensativo un rato.

-_Como demonios va a dar a luz tan rápido? Apenas pasaron como 6 meses, ni siquiera sabíamos si iba a ser niño o niña. Sera que nos lo dijo tarde? O que ella no lo supo hasta 3 meses después? Suerte mi pequeña…Suerte…-_Murdoc pensaba viendo hacia la puerta.

El podía oir los gritos de Noodle, el nunca la había oído gritar asi.

-Murdoc… sabes que van a estar bien…-Danielle le dijo a Murdoc.

-Quienes? Noodle y el pelotudo de Stuart? El pelotudo no, pero Noodle si.

-No, el bebe de Noodle y Noodle.

-Oh! Si. Si…

Danielle se paro y se dirigió a Murdoc. Ella lo besó.

-No te pongas nervioso, Noodle lo hará bien.-Danielle le dijo después de besarlo.

-Es que… Noodle es muy joven para tener un bebe. Tiene solo 19 años, es solo una niña!.

-Pero ella es lo suficientemente madura para criar a una criatura. Y además tiene a las personas necesarias para que la ayuden. Yo, Paula, Bryce, Russ, 2D y tu.

Murdoc se quedo pensativo un rato. Danny se volvió a sentar donde estaba. Los gritos habían parado.

-_Por favor… salgan, quiero ver a Noodle y al bebe_-Murdoc caminaba de un lado a otro.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y por fin salio una enfermera.

-Pueden pasar.-Ella les dijo sonriéndoles.

Todos pasaron, ahí estaba Noodle cargando a la hermosa criatura. Al lado estaba 2D, el no sonreía.

-Y… que es?-Russel pregunto.

-Es una niña (: -Noodle dijo feliz y agotada.

Todos aplaudieron.

-Lo hiciste muy bien… amor-2D le dijo a Noodle.

-Emm… gracias-dijo Noodle borrando su sonrisa.

-Y cual será su nombre?-Paula pregunto.

-Sera… Yuuna, me encanta ese nombre… Yuunaa… Me gusta!-Noodle dijo viendo a la bebe, que tenia unos pelitos azules y los ojos rasgados.

-Sii! Que lindoo!-Danny dijo con entusiasmo.

**Bueno! Fin del capi!, algo corto pero es que tenia prisa ._." Bueno, sigo con la explicación del principio. Como Blur y Gorillaz llegaron a su fin, varios amigos y yo hicimos un grupo en facebook, su nombre es: "Together we can save Gorillaz and Blur!" esta en ingles porque la mayoría en el mundo sabe hablar ingles ._." y además los fanáticos de gorillaz y blur hablan mas ingles que español. (Bueno, yo pienso eso) .com/groups/306789602727619/**

**Yuuna 3 me encanto ese nombre! 3**

**Significado: amable, agradable, cariñosa, afectuosa (Es de origen japonés 3 )**


	12. Ultima noche en LA

**Hola chicos! Gracias a todos los que se unieron al grupo en facebook! Recuerden: Together we can save Gorillaz and Blur! (ese es el nombre del grupo._.") Bueno, aquí el capi!.**

**Capitulo 12: Ultima noche en L.A**

Todos estaban felices de que Yuuna hubiera nacido. Una integrante mas en la familia de Gorillaz.

Ya eran los últimos días en Los Angeles, Murdoc ya tenia muchas deudas con el hotel. Tenia que pagar mucho porque ya se habían pasado de días y noches.

-Bien, como ya tengo algunas deudas (Algunas?) Ahora dormirán en parejas. Paula con Bryce, yo con Danielle, 2D con Noodle y Yuuna y Russel… con Paula y Bryce. xD-Murdoc decía repartiendo cuartos.

-Bueno…-Todos dijeron a coro.

-Antes que nada, quieren ir a comer algo?-Murdoc les grito a todos

-SI!-Todos gritaron a coro.

-Bueno! Comemos pizza?-Murdoc dijo alegre.

-SI!-Todos dijeron a coro.

-Bueno vámonos ya.

Todos se fueron en un taxi. Todos divididos pero al mismo destino.

Murdoc, Russel, 2D y Bryce fueron los primeros en llegar.

-Bien, el lugar se ve… Italiano… Elegante…_Vintage_, Perfecto!-Murdoc dijo contemplando el lugar desde afuera.

Todos se quedaron ahí, esperando a las chicas.

**Con las chicas…:**

Yuuna iba llorando, Paula y el taxista estaban hartos. Paula no decía nada pero el taxista ya estaba por explotar.

-**PUEDES CALLAR A ESA CRIATURA!-**El taxista le grito a Noodle ya muy harto.

-Dejeme decirle que esta **CRIATURA** se llama Yuuna!-Noodle empezó a discutir con el taxista.

-**ME VALE QUE SE LLAME HYUNA*! ME DA IGUAL, SOLO CALLA A ESA BESTIA!**

Noodle rodo los ojos.

Cuando llegaron ahí estaban los chicos, sentados en una banca.

Noodle, Yuuna, Paula y Danielle se bajaron del taxi.

-Y MI PRO…-El taxista grito desde adentro. Pero Noodle le avento la puerta antes de que pudiera decir "Propina"

-Bien, llegamos-Danielle les dijo a los chicos.

-Algo tarde pero bueno, vamos adentro-Murdoc le contesto a Danny.

Entraron, el lugar era muy _vintage_, olia demasiado a comida italiana. En especial a pan de ajo.

-Mmm, pan de ajo. No puedo esperar.-Noodle dijo sentándose en la primera mesa grande que vio.

-Corazoncito, mas vale que el pan de ajo cueste menos de 200 dolares-Murdoc le dijo a ella. (Mas bien, le advirtió ._.")

-Aja, si como digas Murdoc, el pan cuesta mas de 80 dólares ._."

-Puede que si, amorcito.-Murdoc concluyo su "pelea" con Noodle.

Todos se sentaron.

-Emm chicos, tengo algo que decirles.-Paula les dijo con la mirada baja.

-Escupelo!-Russel le dijo a ella.

-Bien… lo que les dije a ustedes sobre mi embarazo fue una mentira… Me siento arrepentida por todos los daños que hice. Espero que me puedan perdonar.

2D, Murdoc y Russel cruzaron miradas.

-Claro que te perdonamos, Pau-Russel le dijo.

-Si! HEY QUIEN NOS VA A ATENDER?-Murdoc grito.

2D no decía nada, se sentía débil después de lo que paso con Noodle.

**Algunos largos minutos mas tarde…**

La ultima rebanada de pizza de pepperonni se veía en la tabla de madera. Nadie podía comer mas.

-Eso… estuvo delicioso…-2D dijo acariciando su panza con satisfacción.

-Delicioso no face-ache… **RIQUISIMO!**-Murdoc le dijo a el.

-Mas que eso... **RIQUISISISISISIMO!**-Danny continuo.

Despues vino el tipo a dejarles la cuenta. El ticket lo dejo en la panza de Murdoc. La sonrisa se le borro cuando vio lo que tenia que pagar.

-**160 DOLARES? PORQUE?-**Murdoc le dijo al tipo.

-Pidieron como 7 canastas de pan de ajo, 3 pizzas familiares y 7 refrescos. En total 160 dolares-el tipo le dijo a Murdoc.

-Pff… Tenga! Es todo lo que tengo ¬¬" alguien trae mas?-Murdoc le dio 78 dolares con 30 centavos y pregunto enojado.

Todos dieron algo… faltaba un endemoniado dólar ._."

-UN DÓLAR? VAMOS! ESTA BIEN! SOLO FALTA UN DÓLAR!

-Lo sentimos, tendrán que lavar trastes.

- ¬¬" ok, vámonos chicos, hay que lavar trastes ¬¬"-Murdoc dijo levantándose de su lugar.-Noodle y Yuuna quédense aquí. Eso será trabajo sucio!.

Noodle se quedo atónita.

-Si, será mejor. Oh si quieren váyanse al hotel-Russel le dijo a ella.

-Face-ache, vete con ella.-Murdoc le dijo a 2D.

-Emm… Ok.-2D contesto algo inseguro.

El punto era que 2D pasara tiempo con Noodle y Yuuna para que no hubiera problemas mas adelante.

Los 3 se fueron en un taxi. Yuuna iba dormida, 2D y Noodle no hablaban, ni siquiera volteaban a verse.

-Emm…Noods, de donde sacaste ese lindo nombre?-2D por fin hablo.

Noodle no contesto. No volteaba a verlo.

-Vamos Noodle! No estes asi conmigo! Por favor! No fue mi intención herirte! Me embriagaron!-2D dijo suplicándole perdón.

-Eso no fue lo que paso hace algunos días…-Noodle le dijo aun sin voltear a verlo.

-Vamos Noodle tienes que perdonarme! Por favor!

-No! Y nunca lo hare.

Noodle se vaya del taxi para irse al hotel. El le cierra la puerta a 2D.

-_Ojala algún dia me perdone_

**En la noche:**

Era la primera noche (y ultima) en la que dormirían en parejas. Noodle estaba en su cuarto con Yuuna y 2D. El jugaba con Yuuna mientras que Noodle se daba un baño.

-_Algun dia me tiene que perdonar… La amo…-_2D pensaba.

Pasaron minutos y Noodle salió. Con su piyama puesta. (Claro ._.")

-Hola, amor…-2D le dijo.

-Emm… Hola, Stuart

-Y-ya te vas a d-dormir?

-Si

-Emm ok. Yo también.

-Dame a Yuuna, voy a dormirla primero.

-Ok…

2D le dio a Yuuna. Ella la puso en la cunita que Murdoc le regalo. Ella se durmió de inmediato.

De repente se oyo que tocaban fuertemente la puerta. Era Murdoc.

-**MAS VALE QUE YA SE DUERMAN PORQUE MAÑANA NOS VAMOS A KONG STUDIOS! OK?-**el gritaba desesperadamente desde afuera.-**PERO SE VAN A LEVANTAR A DESAYUNAR, LOS VEO EN EL PASILLO MAÑANA A LAS 7:00!**

-Ok!-Noodle y 2D dijeron a coro.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir…-Noodle dijo acostándose.

-Emm… si, yo también.

No había manera de que Noodle estuviera separada de 2D, solo había una cama.

2D apago las luces. El se acosto.

-Mmm… Buenas noches Noodle… te amo.-Dijo 2D esperando a que Noodle no dijera nada.

-Buenas noches… Yo también te amo, dulce idiota.

***o*! Lo ultimo es la cosa que siempre había querido escribir!:DDD okno… Bueno! Sigan apoyándonos en el grupo en facebook: "Together we can save Gorillaz and Blur!" (: esperen el siguiente capitulo! ByeBye(;**


	13. Danny?

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Gracias a todos por apoyarnos en el grupo:3 Los adoro!:D bueno aquí el capi:**

**Capitulo 13: Danny?**

Noodle abrió sus pequeños ojos, 2D estaba jugando con Yuuna. Ella reía.

-Que haces?-Noodle dijo bostezando.

-Juego con Yuuna… Y tu?-2D pregunto –_Idiota… que pregunta tan estúpida._

-Emm… Acabo de despertarme? e.e", bueno. Vamos, Murdoc ha de estar todo enojado. Suerte que aun no nos haya tocado la…

-**APURENSE, LOS LLEVO ESPERANDO TODA LA MALDITA MAÑANA!**-Murdoc grito golpeando con brusquedad la puerta.

-**MURDOC, Y LA PUERTA PORQUE TIENE LA CULPA?-**Noodle le gritaba.

-**SIMPLEMENTE VENGANSE YAA! RUSSEL ESTA POR EXPLOTAR DE HAMBRE**!

-.-"

Los tres salieron en piyama. Todos ya estaban bajando a desayunar. (De echo, Russel los estaba empujando ._.")

-Pff… Vamonos! **YA!**-Noodle le grito a 2D corriendo hacia el ascensor con Yuuna en sus brazos.

**Ya abajo…**

Todos juntaron varias mesas para desayunar juntos. Tomaron su desayuno. (Practicamente era el mismo desayuno para todos ._.") Todos hablaban de lo que sea. Hasta que Paula interrumpió.

-Emm chicos… Bryce y yo queremos decirles algo muy importante.

-**QUE!-**Murdoc y Russel gritaron a coro (Ya que ellos estaban peleando… como siempre -.-" )

-Pues… Que… Murdoc! Ya no tendras que pagar el vuelo para ocho personas! Si no para seis!-Bryce le dijo a Murdoc.

-Porque?-dijo aliviado en el fondo xD

-Porque Paula y yo nos quedaremos en un departamento, aquí, en L.A. Nos casaremos :3

-ENSERIO?-Noodle dijo alegrada.

-ENSERIO?-Murdoc y Russel gritaron con emoción.

-**ENSERIO?**-2D se paro y grito sorprendido

Todos voltearon a ver a 2D e_o. El se sento lentamente y bajo la cabeza.

-Que genial! A si! Mudzy! Terminamos!-Danielle le dijo a Murdoc.

-**PORQUE?-**El le grito a ella casi llorando.

-Porque no quiero ser abuela tan temprano, tengo 19 años, además tu tienes 58 años… lo siento bebe pero es la verdad.

-**TENGO 43 AÑOS! D:**

-Bueno, lo siento Mudzy.

- e.O

-Lo siento viejo…-Russel le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-No sientas nada, perdi a la mejor besadora del mundo. Y en…

-Nononononononono no digas nada, solo come-Russel le dijo a Murdoc metiéndole un pancake en la boca.

-PUAAAAAAAAJ! SABES QUE ODIO LOS PANCAKES!

-.-"

-Bien ya vámonos! Se nos hace tarde!-Murdoc dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-A Kong?-2D le pregunto a Murdoc.

-No, zopenco, **AL INFIERNO!**-Dijo Murdoc

._."

-Hay bueno, pues vámonos ya, aquí me muero de calor.-2D dijo echándose aire con la mano.

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos a empacar.

Noodle estaba feliz de que ya se iban. Ya quería volver a Kong Studios. Ya quería tirarse en su cama. Ya quería comer el desayuno de Russel. Ya quería ver su querida casa.

-Estas emocionada por regresar a Kong?-2D le pregunto.

-Sii! Quiero que Yuuna conozca su verdadero hogar :3

-Y donde dormirá?-

-En mi cuarto! Duh!

-Uh… cierto

-**VAMONOS! ENGENDRO! NOODLE! YUUNA! VAMONOS! SE NOS HACE TARDE!**-Murdoc gritaba golpeando a la puerta con brusquedad

-Ya vamos!-Noodle le grito.-Bueno vámonos porque si no Murdoc nos va a matar.

-Si vámonos!-2D le contesto cargando a Yuuna.-Oye antes que nada…

-Quep!

-Ya me perdonaste?

-Uhmmm algo asi.

-Sii!

-Shh… no te impresiones, estoy soltera

Esto ultimo a 2D lo dejo atonito.

-Pero porque?-2D le pregunto

-Stuart, me hiciste mucho daño, no quiero que vuelva a pasar… Amigos?

-Emm… si, pero yo sigo siendo el padre de Yuuna.

-Eso si, pero amigos?

-Ok- 2D le respondió ya muy desanimado.

Los 3 salieron. Todos estaban ahí afuera, hasta Bryce y Paula. Russel, Danielle y Murdoc se estaban despidiendo de ellos.

-Adios, los vamos a extrañar mucho. Suerte en su vida!-Russel les dijo a ellos.

-Adiositoo! Los quiero muchisisisisisisisisimo! Pauly te quiero mucho! Ojala algún dia nos volvamos a ver.-Danny le dijo abrazando a Paula.

-Adios, **FACE-ACHE SAL DE LA HABITACION! **-Murdoc le dijo, aunque el ya se había dado cuenta de que 2D había salido.

-Murdoc estoy aquí e.e" -2D le dijo.

-**ME VALE! YA VAMONOS! PAULA Y BRYCE, CUIDENSE ADIOS!-**Murdoc les dijo empujándolos al elevador.

Noodle se fue corriendo a abrazar a Paula y a Bryce. 2D también.

-Adios, los vamos a extrañar!-Noodle les dijo.

-Nosotros también Noods. Suerte con Stu y con Yuuna.-Paula le dijo a ella abrazandola.

Cuando se dejaron de abrazar y Noodle se fue con Bryce, 2D llego con Paula.

-Adios Paula… Suerte con Bryce – El le dijo a Paula abrazandola.

-Y tu con Noodle y tu pequeña.-Ella le dijo.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Adios! Nos vemos!-Noodle les dijo a los dos alejándose

2D se fue con Noodle.

**Ya en el aeropuerto…**

Todos corrian, ya iban tarde. El vuelo salía en 2 minutos. Danielle estaba super cargada de cosas. Traia cartas, las cuentas de Murdoc, todas sus maletas etc.

A ella se le cayeron las cartas, las tuvo que levantar.

-**ESPERENME!**-Danny gritaba desesperada. Ellos no la oyeron. Ella seguía recogiendo sus papeles. Cuando termino, ya no vio a nadie. Ella se fue corriendo.

Salio y entro al avión. Era raro, muchas personas no parecían americanas.

-Chicos…?

-**DANNY? Donde esta?-**Noodle pregunto preocupada.

-Calmate cielo, ella viene por alla…-Murdoc dijo sin importarle mucho.

-Pero ya despego el avión y no la veo.

-Emm… debe estar en primera clase… jajaja… primera clase.

**U.U Pobre Danny… Bueno la vere después xD okno… bueno… Gracias a:**

**marati2011**

**fabuchis**

**GorillazNoodle**

**Midnight scarlett**

**Por dejar sus lindos reviews *u* jeje bueno… sigan apoyándonos en el grupo :3 recuerden: "Together we can save Gorillaz and Blur!" ;) ByeBye:3**


	14. El principal problema

**Hola chicos, se que nunca pongo esto pero:**

**Gorillaz no me pertenece a mi, pertenecen a Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn y blahblahblah (me obligaron a hacerlo ._.") Bueno, aquí el capi!:**

**Capitulo 14: El principal problema**

Ya habían llegado a Londres, todos casi besaban el suelo.

-**LLEGAMOS, LONDRES!**-Murdoc gritaba super feliz.

El bailaba, estaba muy feliz. Todos estaban felices.

-Bueno, que esperan? Suban al winnebago -Murdoc les dijo sonriendo.

-Ok…-Noodle contesto.

Cuando abrieron el transporte, todos subieron sus maletas y todas las chucherías que traian xD

Murdoc no dejaba de hablar, estaba emocionado de regresar a Kong Studios. Ya quería ver a sus zombies, ya quería pisar el suelo de Kong.

-Yaquierollegar Yaquierollegar Yaquierollegar Yaquierollegar Yaquierollegar-Murdoc no dejaba de decir.

-Murdoc, ya calmate, ya llegamos xD-Noodle le dijo.

Llegaron… Kong Studios. El hogar de nuestros queridos amigos :3 Cuando entraron, Murdoc aspiro el aire de Kong.

-**POR FIN! LLEGAMOS!... **Murdoc les dijo

-Lo se…-Noodle dijo feliz admirando el lugar.-Emm… Yuuna debe de dormir… es tarde para ella. Alguien tiene alguna canción de cuna?

Todos cruzaron miradas.

Russel empezó a tararear "Si las gotas de lluvia…"

-Emm Russ, esa canción es demasiado deprimente para ella.-Murdoc le dijo.

-Que canción es?-2D les pregunto confundido.

-Jejeje… Face-Ache, es una canción donde tienes que seguir ciertos pasos para disfrutarla :D

-Como que pasos?

-Primero tienes que abrir la boca (le abre la boca a la fuerza) después voltear hacia arriba (le dobla el cuello para que vea hacia el techo) y dejar que te caigan las gotas de caramelo (toma pegamento liquido y le echa casi todo el bote)

Murdoc se ataca de la risa. Noodle y Russel ruedan los ojos.

-Ash, ire a dormir a Yuuna.-Noodle dijo

-Esperen… que suena?-Murdoc pregunta

-Que co… **MURDOC, ES EL TELEFONO!**-Noodle le grito a Murdoc.

-**DULCE SATAN!-**Murdoc grita

Murdoc corre a contestar el telefono

-Señor Niccals aquí!-Murdoc contesta-Ah! Eres tu Damon, aja…. Si… aja… **QUE?...** **PERO PORQUE? SOLO POR ESO? ESTAS ENFERMO! #$&!**

-Lo mas probable es que este hablando con Damon o Jamie, son los únicos que hablan aquí.-Russ le contesto.

-**NO ES POSIBLE!**-Murdoc grito ya cuando termino de hablar por teléfono.

-Que paso?-Noodle pregunto.

-**LO QUE PASO ES QUE ESTA MALDITA CRIATURA-**dijo apuntando a Yuuna.-** GRACIAS A ESTA MALDITA CRIATURA NO PODEMOS IR A LOS MTV MUSIC AWARDS!**

Noodle se queda con la boca abierta. Se queda sorprendida de cómo el dijo a Yuuna.

-Murdoc… porque le hablas asi?-Noodle decepcionada le pregunta a Murdoc.

Ella se va corriendo con Yuuna a su cuarto.

Despues de eso, Murdoc se va a su winnebago.

Russel y 2D (que traia la boca pegada -.-") se voltearon a ver.

-Ire a ver a Noodle-2D le dice a Russ despegandose la boca.

-Y yo a Murdoc.

2D sube para ver a Noodle. El toca la puerta, pero ella no responde. El la abre.

-Noodle?

-Uh, Hola 2D, pensé que eras Murdoc…

-No te preocupes por el, el esta en su winnebago.

-Uhmm, ok…

-Vamos… sabes como es el el enojo se le pasara.

-Si, pero fue malo con Yuuna.

-Tengo una idea! Habla con el.

-Sobre que?

-No se, de cómo será de maravillosa la banda con Yuuna.

Noodle volteo a ver a 2D. Ella le sonrio y lo abrazo.

-Gracias por decirme la idea. Sera genial!-Noodle dijo convencida.

-Ok, yo me voy, le dire a Murdoc que venga ok?

-Ok! (:

2D salió. A el se le borro la sonrisa cuando salió.

-_Fue mala idea decirle eso… Murdoc esta muy enojado. Se que será capaz de algo muy fuerte._-2D pensaba arrepentido.

**Horas mas tarde…**

Noodle estaba en su cuarto… Yuuna se había quedado dormida viendo _Soul Eater_ (Como demonios Noodle deja que Yuuna vea eso? xDD) De repente, tocan la puerta.

-Pasa!-Noodle grita.

-Hola, el cara de mierda, dijo que querías verme.- Murdoc le dijo entrando al cuarto.

-Si…-Noodle dijo pensando que iba a decir.

-Y bien? Que quieres.

-Nada, simplemente quiero hablar contigo.

-De que? ¬¬"

-Sobre Yuuna… Ella va a hacer algunos cambios aquí. No es hermosa? Ella cambio todo aquí. Russel se volvió el mejor chef del mundo desde que yo les di la noticia. 2D se volvió mas responsable. Aquí todo es perfecto!

-Excepto Yuuna…

-Porque piensas eso? Es casi tu nieta!

-Desde que estas embarazada llegaron muchos problemas.

-Tenemos muchos problemas desde siempre!

-Debiste abortar

-No… Yuuna cambio todo en esta banda… cambios muy buenos.

-**ESTE MALDITO BEBE CONVIRTIO A LA BANDA EN UNA MALDITA GUARDERIA! TU SOLO TIENES 19 AÑOS! ERES SOLO UNA NIÑA! TU NISIQUIERA TIENES 22 AÑOS! **Y ahora… Eres una madre…

-Entonces…

-**ENTONCES NADA! ERES UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA! ERES CASI LA GUITARRISTA MAS FAMOSA DEL MUNDO! ERES MI HIJA! ERES NOODLE!**-Murdoc saca un puñal y se lo avienta a Noodle. Por suerte le cae justo a un lado.

-Porque hiciste eso? Solo porque hice a tu banda una mierda con Yuuna?

-**PORQUE TE AMO! MI HIJA O NO YO TE AMO DEMASIADO! Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE 2D, MI VOCALISTA TE HAYA ECHO ESO! TU ERES MI NENA! TE AMO!**-Murdoc grita. Despues agarra la navaja y empieza a caminar hacia la cuna, donde estaba Yuuna.

-Espera… **QUE VAS A HACER?**

-Algo que debi hacer hace algunos días.

Murdoc le avienta la navaja a Yuuna… a ella le cae justo a un lado.

-No puedo… No puedo matar al bebe de mi hija…-Murdoc dice arrepentido.

-Tu nunca seras mi padre.-Noodle le dice. Ella toma a Yuuna y se la lleva.

Murdoc se queda ahí… Parado, arrepentido de lo que hizo.

**Oh god! D: esto se suponía que estaría mas largo. Pero lo decidi cortar :P haha bueno :3 ByeBye esperen el siguiente capi :3**


	15. 22 años

**Hola a todos! :DDDD okno, ya se acerca el final! :O ya quiero empezar con la segunda parte! *O* jejej bueno, aquí el capi.**

**Capitulo 15: 22 años…**

Murdoc se fue a su winnebago. Estaba muy arrepentido. Se sentía muy mal. Ahora Noodle lo odiaba. Era muy mal padre… mas bien, muy mala persona. El se tomaba la cabeza para olvidar todo. El quería borrar lo que había pasado. Volteo a ver el puñal que estaba en su cama. Lo tomo y lo miro por un momento. Decidido, se saco sangre de un dedo y en la pared del winnebago escribió:

"_Lo siento, lo tuve que hacer" _

Horas mas tarde, 2D lo estaba buscando. Cuando entro al winnebago, el se sorprendió y se fue corriendo a decirles a Russel y a Noodle lo que el vio.

-**CHICOS!**-2D grito, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Que paso 2D-san? Porque lloras?-Noodle dijo acercándose a el.

-Murdoc…

-Que le paso?-Russel pregunto.

-Murdoc esta muerto…

Noodle traia un vaso de vidrio, cuando escucho eso lo dejo caer y fue corriendo al winnebago.

Cuando llego y vio la escena. Murdoc tenia un cuchillo encajado en el pecho y le salía sangre por la boca.

-No…-Noodle lo vio y se puso a llorar.

2D llego corriendo y ella lo abrazo.

-Como pudo pasar esto?-Noodle decía entre lagrimas.

Russel llego y traia a Yuuna en los brazos.

Russel le tapo los ojos a ella. Para que no viera esa escena

Pasaron horas. Russel y 2D no sabían que hacer con el cadáver de Murdoc. Noodle les decía que lo dejaran ahí.

Ella estaba en su cuarto. Encerrada. No estaba con Yuuna, ella estaba con Russel y 2D.

-_Quiero a Murdoc de vuelta… No importa lo que me hizo… __**LO QUIERO DE VUELTA!**_-Noodle pensaba muy triste.

Ella se quedo pensativa un buen rato. Tenia una idea para tener a Murdoc de vuelta… Hacer un pacto con el diablo.

Prendio 3 velas negras, ella se sento con las piernas cruzadas. A su alrededor estaban las velas.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a decir varias palabras satanistas (Emm… Quien se las habrá enseñado? ._.") Dijo lo que ella deseaba.

Varias veces fallo. Pero hasta que le apareció algo enfrente de ella. Era como un pergamino, lo abrió y decía lo siguiente:

"_Yo le devolveré la vida a Murdoc Faust Niccals, pero tienes que darme uno de las siguientes cosas:_

_-Entregame tu vida._

_-Entregame algo de Yuuna Tusspot. (Tu escoges que) __

_Si no me das nada, no hay trato. Tu decides"_

Noodle cuando vio esto, trago saliva. No sabia que dar. Darle algo de Yuuna… o su vida.

Ella quería vivir. Queria ver a Yuuna completa…

Hasta que se decidió:

Daria algo de Yuuna. Daria algunos años de ella.

Escogio y escribió en el pergamino.

Minutos mas tarde le llego otro papel que decía:

"_Le entregue la vida de nuevo a Murdoc Faust Niccals, ahora Yuuna Tusspot solo vivirá 22 años"_

A ella se le hicieron muy pocos años pero estaba feliz de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-**NOODLE!**-2D le grito desde abajo.

Ella se levanto y bajo corriendo.

-**QUE PASO?**-Dijo cuando llego.

Yuuna estaba llorando fuertemente.

-A Yuuna se le marco algo en la palma de la mano!-Russel dijo asustado

Noodle lo vio. Tenia un 22 en su palma. Pero escrito con una navaja. Noodle no dijo nada.

-**PERO PORQUE COÑOS HAY TANTO ESCANDALO?-**Murdoc dijo llegando y rascándose la cabeza.

-**MURDOC!-**Noodle dijo emocionada. Ella corrió a abrazarlo-**VOLVISTE!**

-Aja si… pero a donde demonios fui? ** Y PORQUE DEMONIOS HAY SANGRE EN MI CUARTO?**

-**MURDOC?**-Russel y 2D se voltearon a ver y dijeron a coro.

-Aja, si asi me llamo, porque demonios actúan tan raro?-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Estabas…-Russel dijo.

-Muerto…-2D completo la frase

-Ehh?-Murdoc estaba muy confundido.

Noodle no dejaba de abrazarlo. Estaba feliz… Aunque no del todo.

Ella ya quería ser feliz. Ya quería vivir normalmente. Pero no de que Murdoc golpeara a 2D todos los días ni de que ella tocara la guitarra en conciertos.

Simplemente quería ser una adolescente normal. Disfrutar su juventud, eso era lo único que quería… Sabiendo que Murdoc, 2D, Russel y Yuuna, estaban bien, ella podía vivir en paz.

**Bueno chicos! Algo corto el capi… pero que mas podía escribir? xD bueno byebYe!:3**


	16. Por mi camino ire

**Hola chicos! Estoy llena de melancolía porque ya es el ultimo capitulo hahah bueno…**

**Capitulo 16: Por mi camino iré**

Era de mañana… Una mañana con mucho aire. En el cuarto de Noodle se oian muchos ruidos.

-Porque habrán tantos ruidos en su cuarto?-Russel pregunto haciendo un huevo estrellado.

-No se..-Murdoc contesto.

-Ire a verla-2D dijo levantándose de su lugar.

2D Subio por el ascensor. El no sabia que había pasado con Murdoc y Noodle en la noche.

El toco la puerta y la abrió.

-Noodle-cup? Porque tanto ruido?

Ella no contesto. Ella sacaba ropa y la metia en una maleta.

Yuuna estaba sentada viendo lo que su mamá hacia.

-Noodle que estas haciendo?

-2D… Me he decidido y me voy de la banda. Me ire al Internado de Tokio. Iniciare una vida normal. Ya no quiero ser famosa, no quiero dar autógrafos, no quiero hacer discos. Simplemente no quiero fama.

-Porque? No te vayas!

Noodle se acerco a 2D. Y le acaricio el cabello.

-2D-san, lo tengo que hacer. Yuuna vivirá contigo. Yo se que vivirá muy bien contigo. Se que estará en buenas manos.

-Porque? Porque te vas?

-Ya te dije… no quiero ser famosa. Quiero tener una vida normal.

2D se quedo pensativo.

-Sigues enamorada de mi?

Noodle dio un gran suspiro.

-Si, te amo, pero no quiero sufrir mas. Quiero vivir con calma de que no me engañaran.

-Noodle… sabes muy bien que me embriagaron.-2D empezó a bajar la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

-Si, pero no quiero que tu y yo sigamos juntos. Simplemente quiero que seamos amigos. Y quiero que tu seas como un hermano para Yuuna. Por eso la dejare aquí con ustedes.

-Y no volveras?

Noodle se quedo pensativa un rato.

-Me temo que no. 2D

2D vio sorprendido a Noodle. Se puso muy triste. Noodle abrazo a 2D

-Lo siento, pero quiero lo mejor para mi.

-Te amo, y no te dejare ir.

-Si me amas, dejame ir.-Noodle concluyo terminando su maleta.

2D bajo la cabeza. Noodle tomo sus maletas y a Yuuna y bajo a la sala.

-Chicos! Vengan!-Noodle les hablo a todos

-Que paso?-Russel dijo pasando a la sala, detrás de el venia Murdoc.

-Pues… les tengo una noticia.

-Estas embarazada? OTRA VEZ? FACE-ACHE VEN PARA ACA!-Murdoc le grito a 2D, que venia bajando por el ascensor.

-No, no, no MURDOC! Nada que ver ¬¬" Es que, me ire al internado de Tokio para empezar una nueva vida. No quiero ser famosa, no quiero fama! Ok?

-Que? No! Por favor no!-Murdoc dijo.

-Lo tengo que hacer, ya no quiero dar mas conciertos. Quiero ser una adolescente normal.

-Pero quien será mi guitarrista?-Murdoc grito suplicándole que no se fuera.

-Puaj ¬¬" esa es otra razón por la que me voy. POR QUE SOLO TE IMPORTA LA BANDA!

Murdoc ya no supo que decir.

-Ok… Mi avion sale a las 12:30 Me tengo que ir.-Noodle dijo tomando sus maletas.

-Pero… y Yuuna? No la llevaras?-Russel le pregunto.

-Yuuna estará en buenas manos con 2D y ustedes. Es una escuela, no la puedo llevar.

-Emmm… Bueno… te llevo? Te llevamos? Te vas? –Murdoc dijo ya rendido y triste.

-Me voy, pedi un taxi.-Noodle empezó a llorar. Ella se tenia que ir.

Todos la abrazaron. Cuando termino el abrazo, ella se dirigió a Yuuna, que estaba sentada en el sillón, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Estaras con tu padre 2D, no te preocupes por mi, yo estare bien.-Noodle le dijo entre lagrimas. Cuando termino de hablar con ella. Fue con 2D y lo abrazo.

-Se que Yuuna estará bien contigo. Te amo… Pero no puedo regresar contigo

-Yo también, y lo se, suerte en el internado.

Noodle después se dirigió a Murdoc.

-Perdona si fui malo contigo, simplemente quiero lo mejor para ti.-Murdoc le dijo triste.

Noodle suspiro, lo abrazo.

-Te quiero Murdoc… Cuida bien de Yuuna. No le des malas enseñanzas

-No te prometo nada, jeje.

-Lo se

Noodle después se dirigió a Russel. Ella hizo lo mismo que con todos, lo abrazo.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Russ… Siempre fuiste como un hermano para mi. Alimenta bien a Yuuna y cada vez que puedas, juega con ella

-Ok… ella será como una hermana para mi

Cuando termino de despedirse de todos se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adios a todos, los quiero mucho-Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-Adios…-Todos dijeron a coro.

Horas mas tarde, Kong Studios estaba en silencio. Russel cocinaba, pero no hablaba, 2D estaba sentado, tenia migraña. Murdoc estaba con la frente baja y Yuuna no hacia nada. Todos estaban muy tristes de que Noodle no estaba. Estaba todo en silencio. El único minimo ruido que se oia era el del viento soplando.

Noodle iba en el avion. Venia llorando. No soportaba pensar en que ya no estaría en los Kong Studios. Ya no veria a Yuuna, ni a Russel, ni a Murdoc ni a 2D

Tuvo que hacerlo. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

Aunque… Cierto lugar en su corazón le decía que no debía irse… Ya que un problema empezaría cuando ella llegara a el Internado de Japón.

Un problema…

Armado…?

**OMG! Un final dramático! :3 Nadie intente adivinar que será el problema porque nunca les dire! MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJ! Okno ._." No puedo esperar para hacer la segunda parte *O*! Jejeje:3 Bueno, antes de empezar la 2da parte de el fic, hare los capítulos minus :3 Eso serán los capítulos ANTES del siguiente gran fic n.n Osea… que va a pasar antes de todo? :3 bueno, espérenlo, ByeBye! :3**


End file.
